


The Unexpected Contract

by Wisdo101



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, 2ptalia - Fandom, APH Hetalia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Demontalia, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, NSFW later on, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisdo101/pseuds/Wisdo101
Summary: Most people know, you should never make a deal with a demon...but what do you do when you're forced to make one to save yourself?Oliver discovers the truth when he makes a deal with a demon, who appears when the poor lad gets trapped. He agrees to the contract offered to him, sealing the young man's fate to a snarky demon. Now, everything seems great with a new demon servant around and Oliver starts liking having the helping hand in his life. But soon, mysterious deaths occur, making the superstitious town question Oliver as well as themselves. He must find out what's going on before it affects his family,but the young man soon discovers why the demon was left deep down in that tomb and face a force much darker than said demon.





	1. Chapter 1

_Prologue-16th century_

_The day the magical beings rose and appeared to our world, was the day many feared it would be their last. Prophets and priests all yelled on the top of their lungs with this being the end of our world as it is. But instead of bringing destruction, these beings bought innovative ideas to our ways of life. That’s when magic was introduce – a peculiar force that was either feared or piqued those who wanted to know more. Demons, the Fae, creatures that made the common animals small, and everything in between; all of them appeared to the unexpected humans. This exciting to our world, but of course, something like this will never have peace for long.  Humans began to fight against these new creatures on the belief that they would lose their homes or lives to them. Only wanting to progress and live freely, the creatures fought back before they finally gave up.  Leaders among all groups came together to set boundaries and treaties – this lead the inhuman creatures to once again hide away from human contact. Years passed with the creatures becoming folktales and myths once more with only humans with magic able to converse with them. One human decided to be bold and stand up to a demon – who caused enough pain and suffering for many to fear him even when his name was spoken -Lutzelphamet._

_Lutzelphamet thought the human was foolish for trying to stand up to him and toyed with them. But each time he pushed the human away, they kept coming back repeatedly. Eventually, the demon started to like the stubborn and bold human, letting them return to his home. They learned about each other’s worlds as they watched the empire grow.  Soon, the human asked Lutzelphamet a peculiar question – they wanted to be taught to use magic. It was an odd request but the demon agreed but only under contract to bind the two. Without hesitation, the human agreed and the contract was made with the demon making it very clear that the human’s mortal soul was now his. Their teachings began and within a year, two things happen; the human became a strong sorcerer and the demon grew deeper feeling for them.  Watching them use their newly learned magic for their own gain made Lutzelphamet excited. Luckily, the human admitted to having the same feelings and nights were passionate with their bodies intertwined on warm furs._

_For the first time ever, the demon was happy and found a new purpose in life besides toying with the short-lived creatures. He protected this human from any harm from other demons or spiteful humans. This was his love and no one was going to harm his love…Sure, Lutzelphamet was young and some of the older demons told him this was a bad idea, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him from loving his human. The demon was even accused of loving all humans and becoming weak because of them. It only angered Lutzelphamet and killed anyone who said anything bad about his human or himself.  But little did the demon know, the human had plans that came from watching the demon react to any enemies of them both. Lutzelphamet wasn’t aware that he opened a Pandora’s box the day he agreed to teach the human his magic.  The human, when they weren’t with the demon, they were corrupting people in the city; they killed anyone who was suspected of wrong doing; and it change the human._

_Most demons enjoyed it and whispered about how Lutzelphamet’s human was making their jobs easier. Like wildfire, the rumors and gossip spread, finally reaching the demon who wanted to ignore them but couldn’t. He finally approached the subject to his human, who admitted with more pride than they should have. In fact, the human responded with them talking about how much they have killed and how much ‘good’ they did because of said killings. The demon didn’t like this and tried to convince his lover to rethink about their actions. But that only angered the human to the point of arguing – both argued over everything that has happened. Lutzelphamet finally stood his ground, snarled at this human, and told them that if they continued this mess it will be their demise. Spatting at the demon, the human left him and didn’t returned, leaving the demon frustrated over what has happened._

_A month passed since their argument, with no word from the human and the demon just continued to torment unsuspected humans. But he couldn’t help but wonder what happened to his love; when they had to leave for some time, they always managed to send a letter to the demon. But now, there was nothing; no letters, no rumors, no gossip – it was kind of weird really. Lutzelphamet moved on with his life and felt quite happy watching weaker creatures run away in fear of him. He decided to travel and moved up north to get away from he land that held the memory of his human...His human eventually find him after 3 years and they changed…the innocence Lutzelphamet saw in the human when they first met was gone. It was replaced with anger and hatred for the demon but he still spoke as if it was just another of their reunited loves. “My love…my dearest love, you have returned to me. My heart is at ease to have you in my presence…” He went to hold his love, who allowed it and spoke, “I wish my heart can be the same, Lutzelphamet. We’ve been gone for a long time and while away, I had to rethink my choices; both past and future…I decided that I can’t have you in my life again…it’s much too painful…” Hearing those word made the demon from as he looked down at his lost love, “I...understand…my only wish is for you to be happy and I would do whatever it takes to bring that happiness to you, my love.” A smile came across the human’s face, “Well then, will you give me one last night together?”_

_“It will be a night you’ll never forget.” Lutzelphamet replied as he nodded in agreement, sharing a kiss with his love.  They departed for the day and even though he was sad, the demon was ready to do anything to make his human happy. Being told to meet in a cave in the mountains, away from any nosy humans, the demon spent his day with a big smile on his face.  Sundown came and he flew to the spot where his human was waiting by the cave with a torch, “Good evening, my love…follow me. I have a surprise for you…” The gullible demon followed, thinking he was going have some fun tonight as they entered the cave.  It was silent as they followed the barely lit tunnel, “Where are heading?” Lutzelphamet asked, raising an eyebrow as his love answered, “It's a cave I found recently and decided to use it for us~.” The two of them walked further into the cave to find candles lite up everywhere, making the demon’s eyes widened in surprise before they went to his lover who moved to the middle.  A smirk came when he watched the human begin to strip off their clothing, “Lutzelphamet…~” Being wooed by the other, the demon eagerly walked forwards to pull his human in for a deep kiss._

_Moving his hands down to touch them, the demon was unware of the dagger in his human’s hand. When Lutzelphamet was distracted with kissing their neck, the human stabbed the demon in the lower back. Snarling in pain, the demon pulled back, “What the hell was that for?” He saw his human give the most twisted smile as they put their clothing back on, "Payback,my love. Being away from you for some times was quite the learning experience. I learned much more magic than you taught me and I learned more than you will ever know, dear Lutzelphamet - including this..." They pointed to the ground and the demon realized what he was standing on - a seal drawn in blood with symbols that he recognize. "This is...what in the hell is this for?" He began to snarl at his human who began to step back away from the seal, "Isn't it obvious? I realized the world has no use to a demon as monstrous as you. I have seen what you've done and even had a taste of how much you enjoy to killing...I can't allow such a creature roaming the world; I can't bring myself to kill you so sealing you away for the rest of millennia will be the second best choice."  The demon let out a vicious snarl as he pulled the dagger out of himself, gripping it as he went after his human but a barrier of the seal stopped him."After everything I've done for you, this is the thanks I get? I was the one who gave you this magic and took car of you when the rest of your kind cats you out!" His human just scoffed, "My dearest Lutzelphamet, you should have listened to your friends. I saw how weak you've gotten since letting me into your life and it just got worse with each passing day." The human continued their preparation,the demon was eyeing his human with such anger and pain, "So the love...the nights we shared, the affection we had...was that all a damn lie?"_

_"At the beginning of it all, yes, but not anymore, my love. How can I love a demon who causes nothing but pain?" The human replied, waving a hand, "Nerveless, this will be over in no time." They began to speak in tongue that the demon didn't recognize, snarling like an angry wolf. He should have known this would happen! All of you humans are the same! Disgusting, twisted little creatures that want nothing but power! All of you will do anything to get your greedy little hands on everything, not caring for who or what it affects!" The human looked up at his demon,"Aren't demons just the same?" For the first time ever, it felt as if someone stabbed Lutzelphamet right into his heart - this human...all of them were just the same... "I will return once more....and I will kill every last disgusting little human until your blood stains the ground in bright, crimson pools!" As he threw his swears and curses, the seal lit up in a bright blue glow, burning the demon's body with blue flames - the flames caused Lutzelphamet to shriek in pain and panic as his body was being destroyed. The last thing he saw was his human smirking at him, causing the demon's eyes to widen before finally succumbing to the flames only leaving bones of the creature. The  human finished their work, walking over to grab the horned skull, "Good bye, Lutzelphamet." They decided to gather the bones, placing them into a coffin and hid it away - they never told anyone where the coffin was and took the secret with them before disappearing from the world._

_Now, the story of Lutzelphamet continued to be spread throughout the years and no one really knows if it's true or not. It's become something of a legend now told among friends over a good drink or two...the story of a demon betrayed by his human love and because of that betrayal, he swore to kill all humans that crossed his path...._


	2. Chapter 2

“Just like tonight with all of us together, talking about the tale of Lutzelphamet’s demise and his last swear on humanity before his impending doom.” Alberich Beilschmidt finished his story to his group, who were all surrounding a large campfire. They were in the middle of the Scottish Highlands for an archeologic dig for Celtic weapons – but so far, they haven’t found much but a few spears. The group has mixed emotions as they glanced at each other and wondered about the story. “You seriously don’t believe that, do you?” Arthur Kirkland replied, raising a questioning eyebrow at his teacher. “Perhaps I do, perhaps I don’t. It’s just a story that was passed down in my town back in Germany - most people find it’s fun story to tell.” The teacher just chuckled, fixing his jacket. Alfred Jones, alongside his brother Matthew Williams, hummed, “Legend or not, it’s still pretty creepy to think about…can you imagine facing something like that? A demon, probably with long vicious claws, sharp teeth, and looking like something out of nightmare!” Francine Bonnefoy, the only woman in the group frowned, “Alfred, stop that. You’re going to make me have nightmares tonight!”  The man couldn’t help but chuckle as the others just shook their heads in disappointment with his teasing.

The only one who seemed to enjoy the story, was Oliver Kirkland. He wasn’t a student, unlike the others, just a cousin of Arthur’s and a local who agreed to accompany the group on their fieldwork. They group accepted him as a friend and they were quite entertaining to the pink haired young man. “I like the story. I mean, here in Scotland, were have some pretty weird tales and I think that one takes the cake.” Alberich smiled brightly, “Why thank you, Oliver. At least someone can appreciate my storytelling, unlike some people…” He glanced the others who just stuck their tongues out at the older man. “Anyways, it’s late and we have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow! We’ll be hiking so be sure to get some good sleep, everyone!” He stood up and nodded, “Goodnight.” The younger ones said their ‘goodnights’ and watched as the teacher walked back to one of the few tents set up. Once he was gone, the conversation continued among the others with Matthew speaking up now. “Well then, that was an interesting story he left us. I mean, we knew Alberich was bit odd but I didn’t take him for someone who like story telling.”

Francine fixed her scarf, “I wouldn’t doubt that but did he have to pick such a dreadful story? It makes this chilly night seem even more creepier…” She glanced at Oliver, “How do you manage to live around here and not freeze?”

Oliver just chuckled, “Lots of warm jackets and a good fire, Miss Francine. I grew up to it so it doesn’t bother me.” He only wore a sweater while the others were bundle in jackets on this nice September night. “That story shouldn’t bother you too much. As you know, it’s just story that was probably made to scare people…if you want a truly scary story, I have plenty!”

“I rather not have any more creepy or scary stories for tonight or any other night!” Alfred replied, looking uneasy beside his brother, who patted his brother’s back. “Perhaps it’s time to head to bed. We do have work tomorrow and being dead tired while we do it.” Matthew replied, standing up to start the process of cleaning up. The group agreed and started to gather their trash and belongings with Oliver preparing to put the fire out. “Goodnight everyone, sleep well!” The students thanked him, with Francine hugging him and Alfred ruffling his hair before they retired to their own tents. Being the youngest, they all treated him like a little brother – which Oliver didn’t mind since he had no siblings. He doused the fire in water than hummed, singing some song he got stuck in his head.  He slipped into his tent and kicked off the boots, humming for the last time, “I like this group…this is so much better than having to work on that boring farm…” The young man sighed as he wiggled into his sleeping bag and fell asleep, thinking about what they had planned tomorrow.

Oliver was the first to wake up, being the type of person to wake up after sunrise, then began to slowly move out of his bag. Changing into jeans, t-shirt and his boots, the young man headed out to look around at the soft green grass as the sun began to shine. Taking a deep breath of the fresh mountain air, he looked around to see the others slowly starting to crawl out of their tents. After a breakfast of energy bars and fruit, the group was preparing to leave. They decided to leave their stuff since where they were heading was close in the mountain area. With everyone gathering their supplies, Alberich spoke up, “Alright, listen up! I want you all to be taking notes of the area and keep close!  The last thing I need is for one of you to get lost somewhere…understand?” Everyone nodded and the group headed out to scale the hillside – it was a quiet hike, aside from the comments from the others.  “So, Oliver, what kind of folktales do you have around here?” Alfred asked, looking at the smaller man who was walking alongside him.

“Hmm…we have quite a few…often they’re surrounded by certain creatures like the fairies or kelpies. I’m sure all of you, of course, have heard of the Loch Ness Monster.” Oliver replied, getting nods from the rest of the group. “A lot of the people in the small towns or villages believe them more than the ones in the cities. I grew up to them all and I’m a bit of a believer – it makes life more interesting that way.”

Arthur chuckled, “It’s the same back home.... So many stories my mum told me and most of them I thought were silly. But the fairy stories were my favorite because they weren’t portrayed as sweet creatures – they were bloody assholes and it made me laugh as a kid.” The Frenchwoman, who came to hug his arm, “Oh~? Is that a smile on your face, Artie?” She giggled when a scowl quickly appears on the Englishman’s face. The group shared in the teasing of Arthur before he decided to walk ahead of the rest of the group as they walked through the trees. By lunch time, they stopped to rest – with most of the men hiding away to relieve themselves. Matthew finished up and looked around, noticing a hidden cave, “That’s interesting…” he turned to call back, “Hey! Check this out! I found a cave over here!”  Everyone joined the curly haired man, who pulled his hair into a small ponytail. Alberich looked at it and hummed, “Well, looks like our hike took a turn…Oliver, do you know of this?”

The pink haired man glanced at it then shook his head, “No, sir. This is new…I didn’t know there was a cave like this hidden here…”

“Let’s go in it!” Alfred replied, getting excited after being bored from their morning trek. “I mean, surely we’re out for artifacts and there could be some in there…or perhaps ancient wall paintings.” He had to make it sound good enough for their teacher to agree on entering the place, “It will be just another add on to our fieldwork…” The other students nodded in agreement, trying to urge the older man to give the okay. Humming as he tried to decide, Alberich folded his arms, “Fine…but this is strictly for fieldwork, understand? I don’t want any fooling around!” Everyone nodded in agreement and they headed to the cave, flashlights ready in hand. At first, it seemed like a normal cave but as the group walked further inside, Alfred was right – there were paintings on the walls.  The teacher went up and examined them, “How peculiar…these don’t look like a normal animal…” The creatures depicted on the walls had horns, long claws, and teeth – it was hard to tell what prehistoric time they were from. “These could be prehistoric…or perhaps something of a later time…”

Oliver looked at them, “They don’t look like anything you’ll find around here…” He replied, flashing his light over a few pictures then looked down the darkened cave. He could hear a faint whisper – somewhat like a voice but the words incoherent. Oliver wasn’t sure if it really was a voice or just the wind that blew out of the cave.

Francine came and gently patted his shoulder, “Are you okay, sweetie? You’re looking a bit pale.” The young man just chuckle, “Yes. I’m just wondering how wind is coming from inside the cave...that only happens when there’s an opening on the other side…” Everyone looked at him, pondered over it then looked to their teacher. “Maybe this cave is a hidden spring?” Matthew asked, raising his eyebrows, “Professor, can we continue?” The younger ones all looked to the teacher and nodded, making everyone smile as they continued to walk. It wasn’t long when they came across three divided pathways with the faint sound of water. Alfred fixed his glasses, “I hear water…but which way is it?” Oliver glanced at him, “Not sure but it could be a hidden fairy pool…” They all looked at Alberich who had to figure this out, “Well, let’s see…conveniently, there’s six of us and three pathways. So, this is how we’re going to do it: Arthur and I will take the left; Matthew and Oliver will take the middle; and Francine – Alfred and you will take the right. We’ll meet back here within an hour then discuss what we found.” Everyone agreed, joining with their partner then heading down a path – Matthew and Oliver were the more level headed of the group so this was just a casual stroll of them.

“I wonder what could be among these caverns…it doesn’t seem like animals have been through here, besides bats or rats.” The blond man replied, looking around all sides of the tunnel. “Scotland is full of surprises, Matthew. Who knows what is within these mountains.” Oliver replied, receiving a chuckle from the taller man. “So, I never got to ask, Oliver; were you born in in the nearby village?” The pink man shook his head, “No. I was born in England but was raised in Scotland – so, I traveled back and forth between the two places. After high school, I moved back in town to take care of my grandmother.”

“Huh! So, pretty much, you’re a Brit with a Scottish accent?” Matthew teased making Oliver scoff, “You can say that –  but I am not as prideful as my cousin.”

The two men walked more than noticed some form of light appearing up head. “Hey, look! I think we made it back outside!” The curly blond pointed as they walked a little faster. But Matthew was only half right – they made it to an opening from above where the afternoon sun shined down, but they were still in the cave. There weren’t any other openings, where the men thought the other tunnels ended – but their eyes went to the ground where strange symbols were carved into the ground. They covered the whole area with multiple rings surrounded the symbols. Both men shared a ‘wow’ as they examined the ground, “Incredible! This is way bigger than finding some old weapons!” Matthew replied, turning off his flash light and viewing the ancient runes.

He circled the are twice, pulling out his camera from his bag and taking many pictures as he can.  Oliver was surprised by it and as he stepped forward, he began to hear the same whispers from before. But this was louder and spoke in some language he didn’t recognize.  “Matthew, I think Mr. Beilschmidt would probably want to know about this...” He replied, glancing up at the man, who stopped and fixed his glasses, “Yes, right, right…sorry…it’s just this is the most interesting thing we’ve found in this fieldwork so far. Way better than stones and broken weaponry…” He walked back to join Oliver’s side once more – but for the Brit, the whisper was still calling to him.

Oliver chewed on his bottom lip, looking back at the area and noticing something in the middle. “Hey, you missed something there, Matthew.” He walked over to see a large emerald in the middle of the seal. Kneeling down, Oliver gently touched the jewel, “My god…this is a real emerald! It’s as big as my hand!” The other man came to walk toward him to see it, “Yea, we really need to get the professor over here!” Both stood up and started to walk away, the ground underneath began to crack quickly. Oliver gasped and looked at the ground, then at his friend, “Uh oh…” The men slowly walked to the exit, flinching when the ground cracked even more – they closer and the ground began crumble. Panicking, Matthew ran to the exit then turned around, “Oliver!” Stumbling to get to safety, but the ground was falling too fast for him and Oliver fell with the rocks, seeing his friend call down to him, “OLIVER!”  The Brit fell into a deeper part of the cavern, blacking out when he hit something with hard ‘thud’.

Staring down at the newly formed hole, Matthew barely saw was down there, only finding Oliver when he flashed his light around. “Oliver? Oliver??” There was answer and the man began to panic, “Crap! Crap! Hold on! I’ll get the others!” _Hopefully, one of them bought the rope,_ the man replied, making his way back to the opening to call for the rest of their group.

Slowly waking up, the young man groaned, “Mmff….my head…” He touched his forehead then slowly examined to make sure nothing was broken or bleeding. Oliver felt blood from a cut on his forehead, but luckily enough, he was okay. Slowly standing up and grabbing his flashlight from the back, the Brit flicked it on to look around. “What a fall…but where did it lead me…?” He looked around and noticed he was standing on top of a pile of treasure. He slid down the pile and heard the whispers once more, but now it sounded like someone was whispering right next to him. “Huh...?” Looking around, Oliver noticed he fell into a tomb – it was proven even more when he found a stone coffin with the same seal as the ground. “Wow…” He walked closer to it, hearing the whispering come from the coffin as he stopped to look at. “Weird…it has Gaelic written on it… “Putting full light on it, the young man repeated the words, “Cast down, back to the depths of hell, here lies the remains evil incarnate…” As he spoke, the whispering grew louder, now in words that Oliver could understand; _Touch the seal…_

Immediately straightening up, the Brit looked around, “Whose there? Hello?” Touch the seal…touch it… The whispering hissed and for a moment, Oliver was thinking the fall juggled his brain a bit. “I’m not hearing this…this is just in my head…” But the whispering continued, trying to encourage him to touch the coffin.  Thinking this over, Oliver figured this was ust his mind playing tricks on him – so, to prove it, he touched the tomb with no reaction as he did. “Good...nothing happened!” But he spoke too soon; the seal lit up in a soft purple lighting and began to creep onto the Brit’s skin, making him gasp. “Gahh! What the hell?” Oliver rubbed at his skin but to no avail – the seal went up his arm and there was a burning sensation on his chest. “Gahhh!!” Wincing and gripping his chest, the Brit fell back onto his but to rub his burning chest, “What…what is going on…?” He lifted his shirt to look at his chest with the flash light, seeing the seal permanently on his pale sin like a tattoo. “No! No, no, no!” Oliver rubbed at the tattoo, trying to get it off but it didn’t work – the seal was now branded onto his skin and the tomb cracked in half.  The whispering now had a deep tone, making him flinch as it spoke, _Aahhhhhh. so young and innocent. It has been so long since I have felt the breath of mortality touch my prison_

"Wh-What the...? Whose talking?" Oliver looked around and crawled from the broken coffin he then gasped as the tomb lit up with old tortures with bright blue flames.

_A being far older than this tomb you're in._ He felt his stomach twist as this was happening, looking around to see the treasure that was full of gold and jewels. If the young man wasn’t stuck here with some creepy voice speaking to him, this would be very exciting, but it was only scaring him. “Mmmff…sorry, but I don't talk to voices in my head!" A chuckle came from the deep voice as it spoke once more, _your name is Oliver, is it? How different…I wonder what year it is…_ "This is getting creepy _now...Show yourself! I am not playing games here!"_

_I would love to, but unfortunately, I am currently unable to. I am trapped in this seal upon your chest, dear Oliver.  Bound to its master as it is bound to me._ Ollie peeked down his shirt once more to see the seal on his chest then quickly holds his chest, "Then what am I supposed to do?" _You touched my seal and I am bound to you now. And you to me. So, I shall come to your call and do as you command, but in return, I get to consume your soul upon your last breath on this earth…This is my contract to you…_

 Oliver could swear this was all a dream, with the talks of binding contracts and being stuck in this tomb. But his choices were limited here and he didn’t know how fast Matthew was going to find the others. ".... and if I refuse this contract?" _You touched the seal, therefore there can be no refusal until I am presented with another host that I can bind to. Perhaps that friend of yours – his soul might be quite satisfying…_ "NO way. There's no way I am doing this or putting this on another person!" He just shakes his head, "I'm going crazy here by talking to a voice!" _Shall I show myself to you? I have enough energy to do that for a brief period - would this validate my existence to you?_

Groaning a bit, the Brit hugged himself more, "It will help me not think I am bloody crazy right now." Fair enough. Call my name and I shall show myself to you. "And what is your name _?” I am called Lutzelphamet._   Now things were really starting to get scary as Oliver realized that Alberich silly old tale of the demon held truth. But this wasn’t a time to question the professor nor freak out about what was happening, "Lutzelphamet?" _Yes?_ Taking a deep breath, the pink haired man swallowed the lump in his throat, "Show yourself." With a chuckle from the deep voice, the seal shines, emitting a warmth to spread out through Ollie's chest as a tall figure burst in front of him from strings of violet energy.

Crowned with curved horns, large odd wings and dragon like feet, the demon stared down at him with dark violet eyes, giving a sigh, "Does this please you?" Oliver gasped and falls back from shock as he's stared up at the creature, especially at those piercing eyes, "Y-Yes..." A smirk came from the creature, "Your fear is amusing...I am the last thing that will hurt you," He held out a hand for the human, “I won’t intentionally harm my master.”

Hesitating before taking the clawed hand, the young man pulled himself up, "You're a tall creature with horns, claws, fangs, and appeared out of my chest. How else am I supposed to react?" A moment of thought and the beast nodded with a slight huff, "I suppose that's a fair point. I forget that humans aren’t too comfortable with things like me." Trying to find courage, the Brit straightened up, “You have to explain me to on what’s going on here!” Lutzelphamet just shrugged, "In simple terms, I am a trapped and bound to this coffin before someone found it. I sent out calls to anyone passing by and you happen to be the one to hear them."

 “Okay…this is confusing me more than before…” The Brit replied, shaking his head before looking around and looking up at the demon, "Can you get me out of here then? My friends are probably freaking out about me falling down here and there’s no way I’ll be able to climb up." Lutz stared around the room at the rubble and treasure before nodding, "I suppose I could…”, he then smirked as he began to circle the small human, “but that’s only if you agree to the contract.  Otherwise, you can stay here until your friends come back -but even then, I will remain in that seal, haunting your dreams until you finally end yourself, making it easier for me to gain that precious soul of yours.” Lutzelphamet gave a creepy, unsettling smile, liking how easy it was to get a reaction from this little human. “I wonder how long it be before you finally break. “The demon tapped his cheek in wonderment, flicking his scaly tail. Oliver was put on the spot, “You’re pretty much giving me an ultimatum! That isn’t fair!”

A scoff came from the demon, “Life isn't fair, Oliver. Either die a quick death, or just leave with the contract until you finally die of natural causes." Lutzelphamet gave a twisty smile,"Oh, and by the way, don't think your friends can do something about this. They can't see me unless I want to show myself - so, I'm just going to linger until you agree or until they think you're going crazy." _Bloody hell...this demon is out of his mind..._ , Oliver thought, chewing on his bottom lip more. "I don't have all day, my dear." I see he's also very rude...

He hated the choices, but the Brit didn't want to be stuck in here either... "Fine..." Oliver mumbled, looking back up at the demon as he held out a hand, "I agree with your contract, Lutzelphamet." Grinning like a overly happy man, the demon took his hand, "Good." then pulled the smaller man close to him before, stretching his large black wings. Lutzelphamet gave one good flap and flew up in the air towards the whole. Oliver gripped onto him tightly as he was carried back to the surface- being placed right by the opening to the now broken area. He then watched as the demon bow to him then disappear back into the seal with a warm presence to the human's chest, _Happy now, little master?_

Gripping his chest, the Brit looked down at the hole, "This is too crazy..." There were a faint chuckle in his head, making Oliver shake his head with a groan. "Oliver!!" The sound of his group calling to him pulled the young man out of his mind as he headed down the tunnel. "I'm here! I'm okay!!" Meeting the rest of the group half way, they all began to look over him in relief - Francine was the most worried as she fretted over him, "Geez, Oliver! You're all dirty and you're bleeding!"

"Ollie how did you manage to get out of that hole??" Matthew asked, looking perplexed.

"I...well..." Remember, Ollie, they won't believe you if you tell the truth hehehe... "I managed to find these tall statues and climbs up...though, I almost missed the ledge when I jumped to grab it." Oliver hated lying but being put on the spot with the demon's teasing whispers in his head, the tired man had to. It worked - the others hugged him with the professor speaking up, "I'm cutting this trip short. This area is dangerous, we're unprepared, and Oliver needs to see a doctor to check for any further damage."

Everyone agreed as they began to head back to the opening of the cavern with Arthur taking charge of watching over his cousin. Oliver remained silent among the small talk, feeling sick to his stomach after what he just experienced - so much, that he stopped and puked off to the side. He told everyone he just needed to get into a proper bed and he'll be 'okay' - but in actuality. the Brit was terrified over the fact that he sealed his fate with a demon. Not just any demon at that! The one demon that happened to be the most deadly and, god knows, what Lutzelphamet can do to him! The only thing that gave Oliver some ease, was the demon was weak right now, residing still in the seal and only able to have a physical form for a short time.  The group made it back to camp and began to pack up, heading back to the the two nearby cars - by the late afternoon, they were back in the nearby town and Oliver was taken home.

Avoiding their grandmother, who they know will freak out, Arthur and Oliver went up stairs to the pink man's room. "I'm going to walk to grandmum about what happened..will you be okay?" Arthur asked, watching his cousin nod and kick off his shoes. "I'll be fine, Arthur. Thank you for letting me come with your guys n your fieldwork...and good luck talking to her." Chuckling, Oliver sat on his head, waving to his cousin before laying down, "Everything will fine...I'm sure..." He mumbled, slowly falling asleep with no word from the demon that resided in his chest. 


	3. Chapter 3

 Oliver woke up early morning, feeling better now but his mind was still fuzzy from passing out. Unsure of what happened, it hit him when he pulled off his shirt and saw the large, black seal imprinted on his chest. Now the images of the fall and the demon he met came back, “So it wasn’t a dream…that…really happened…” Rubbing his chest, the young man went to prepare for the day, “He’s not responding to me...yet…I have some peace to let this settle in…” Dressed in fresh clothing, Oliver went outside to begin is morning routine – he fed the few chickens and roosters, then fed scraps to the pig, and greeted the horse. All animals his grandmother owned and he took care of most of the time - it was something he did since he was a teen and enjoys it to this day. After two hours after sunrise, he finished up then went back in to make breakfast for his grandmother and himself.  She eventually come down stairs, saw the bandage on his head and began to freak out about how he needs to be more careful. “It’s a good thing your cousin, Arthur, and his group was there to help you get out!” The woman snapped in that thick accent of hers – all Oliver can do was nodded, “Yes ma’am…I’ll be more careful.”

“Good. I am too old to be worrying about you like this!” Grandma replied, stuffing her mouth full of eggs to show that she was done. Oliver chuckled and finished his breakfast – oddly, there was nothing from the demon, making the young man wonder if he can’ talk anymore. Brushing it aside, the Brit went and finished his meal, surprised the demon wasn’t making his presence known his head.  After cleaning up, the young man decided to take it easy for the day since anything else will make his grandmother worried. So, Oliver head up to his room to lay down, “Napping will good…” Laying down, he was fine, until that deepen voice spoke, _you grandmother seems like the nice type of matriarch._ “Gahh!” He fell off the bed from being spooked as the demon just chuckle, “Don’t do that! I hate being scared like that!” Lutzelphamet gave a hum, _it was too easy not to pass up – I noticed you get scared easily…_

“It doesn’t make it right…and why are you talking in my head and not showing yourself like earlier?” Oliver asked, probably looking crazy talking to himself.  _I don’t have enough strength to keep up a form – it’s also kind of hard to remain like that when you don’t have a body._ “Then how did you manage to grab me and fly us out of that cavern _?” Easy, I used the rest of my stored energy. Since I don’t have a physical body, I must use my magic to maintain a form that lets me do things. So, until I regain it back, you’re stuck with this little voice in your head._ The demon chuckled, _liking how easily his new contract was visibly uncomfortable, relax, Ollie, I’m not going to talk to you until we’re face to face – which probably won’t be until tomorrow. So, good day to you, little master, I’m going back to sleep._

With that, there quick conversation was ended and Oliver’s stomach twisted from it all, “What a strange demon…” He mumbled, trying to figure out all the questions he’s going to ask Lutzelphamet later. Laying back down, the Brit sighed and looked out the window, “I suppose I should thank him for saving me…or maybe not…” He mumbled, closing his eyes and falling back sleep for a few more hours. By later afternoon, Oliver’s cell rang, waking him up as he fiddles around to grab it, “Hello?” he mumbled when he answered. “Ollie! It’s Francine! I wanted to know if you were okay? The others have been bugging Arthur all morning and he told us not to call you yet but I couldn’t help it…” Oliver chuckled and sat up, “It’s okay, Francine. I’m doing okay…a bit of a headache and I feel like a horse kicked me but I’m okay.” A sigh came from the woman, “Good…We want to visit you but only when you’re ready, so let me know okay?” The Brit hummed, “Aright, Francine…I’ll talk to you later, okay?” The woman agreed and the phone call was ended with their goodbyes. Oliver pondered at if he should tell his friends about the demon, but they might think he hit his head too hard. Lutzelphamet was his secret and it irked the pin haired man – especially since the story about him was running through his mind. For now, he ignored it to relax and keep himself distracted so he wouldn’t fall into deep thought about this.  That night, Oliver’s dreams were turned into nightmares – everything from being chased by vicious shadows, to monstrous creatures trying to take a bite out of the man. It ended with Lutzelphamet laughing evilly before Oliver woke up, “Fuck…!” It was morning when he woke up and sweat came dripping down the man’s forehead.

“Have a good sleep?” The demon’s voice asked, making Oliver look around to find him sitting in the chair, arms folded and that same smile.  Obviously, the demon was messing with his human because he was waiting for the Brit’s reaction. “Mmmf…okay, we need to set some rules here!” Oliver snapped, standing up to show off his pjs – which consist of a t-shirt and shorts – then walked over to him. “You may be settling in my chest but you can’t mess with my dreams like that! Those are private so your first rule is: no peeking into my dreams!” The demon scoffed and waved a hand, “Fine…” The Brit just rolled his eyes then continued, “Now, since I have to deal with you now, I don’t need your invading my personal space. If I tell you to stay put somewhere, then I expect you to do so.”

Lutzelphamet’s smile dropped, “Kind of hard to do that when I can’t leave too far away from you. I’ll give your privacy in the bathroom or when you dress. But besides that, I can’t leave so you better suck it up, princess.” He saw one of those pink eyebrows twitch, this is going to be fun messing with this one… Standing up to tower over the human, the demon continued, “Now you listen – you may be my master but that doesn’t make me your buddy here. I follow an order and I go back to my seal; we’re not friends, we’re not comrades, we’re nothing of the sort so forget it.” Oliver steps back and stares at him, “Fine. This is strictly business…you don’t have to be so rude about it…”

“Good. Glad we’re on the same level here.” Lutzelphamet sat back down and Oliver moved back onto the bed, “Now, at least answer my questions…first, I want to know how this whole contract and seal works? I also want to know the advantages and disadvantages…” Sighing, Lutz held out a clawed hand, “Easy. The seal marks you as one of my contracts and I currently live in the seal on your chest. Since I don’t have a physical form, I feed off your emotional energy; with you specifically, your anger gives off the most energy. Which is going to be interesting because you are already irked with me.” He smirked at his human, “As for the second part, it depends…it changes for every contract I make.”  Oliver thought over this, realizing he was going to have the demon around him more often than he thought. “You’re going everywhere with me?”

Lutzelphamet nodded, “Mhmm.” The Brit was about to speak up when his grandmother opened the door, “Ahh! Grandmum don’t freak out…!” The older woman raised an eyebrow at her grandson, “What in god’s name are ya talking about? I changed your diapers as a babe! Anything I see is not new to me!” Oliver blinked in confusion, looking at Lutzelphamet and back at his grandma, “You don’t see anyone else in here?” She just shook her head, “No. I only see you…why? Is there anyone you’re hiding me?”

“No! No! I was just…umm…neither mind, I’m just waking up here.”

“Alright then, Well, Mr. Douglass called. His shipment came in and needs your help again – hurry up and get dressed, breakfast is downstairs.” The older woman replied, leaving as Oliver nodded – he then looked at the demon. “Why didn’t she see you?” Lutzelphamet stood up, “No physical form, remember? The only human who can see me is you.” He tapped the human on the nose, “So, be careful where you’re talking to me, Ollie. People might think you’re crazy…hehe…”  Oliver grumbled, “I’ll be fine. Now leave and give me some privacy so I can get changed!’ The demon’s teasing smile turned into a scowl, “Yes, sir…” With that, he faded back into the seal with small flash of dark purple light, giving a warm sensation in the Brit’s chest. "That feels so weird..."

Oliver took a deep breath and vowed not to let this new thing affect him as he got ready for the day, grabbing his bike as he headed own the path that lead away from home. The village, that surrounded a large lake, was built on a hill and was a farming village for generations. At one point, it thrived with visitors because of the highland mountains and wanting a taste of the old fashion Scottish living since it was no more than an hour from the nearest large city. It also thrived with people, but most people moved away and the ones who mostly stayed were older folk or anyone who refused to leave, making the population no more than 700 people - though, most people had to go to the hospital or to school in the next town over. The pink haired Brit was one of few young men that stayed around, while most people around his age moved to the city for work and school. He could leave, but then his grandmother would be alone and Oliver couldn't bring himself to do that just yet - even when his cousins and his own parents moved away for more advantages. Riding over to the market, Oliver parked his bike in front and headed inside, "Good morning, Mr. Douglass! Sorry for making you wait!"

"It's fine, lad. I'm glad you came, though...I have some boxes i need carrying into storage." The older man replied, pointing to 7 boxes that were sitting by the register. "No problem! I'll get that done real quick." Oliver replied, walking over to grab the first box and heading into the back - the boxes were heavy and he was struggling but managed. It took him an hour and the man came up to him with some water, "Thank you, Oliver...since my grandson moved out, it's been a little harder managing everything." He then raised an eyebrow, "I'm still wondering why you haven't left like the rest of them. I'm sure you're bored with these older folk and kids around 'ere."

Sighing, the Brit sipped his drink, "I think about it...but I just can't bring myself to leave...I suppose I'm just too attached to the town ehehe..." The sound of a annoyed sigh from the demon came and so, Oliver excused himself then headed out once more. He began his errands around the town, but what the young man didn't notice, was when he passed by someone, the person ended up tripping or running into something. Lutzelphamet needed something to entertain himself - so cousin misfortune to the dumb humans was the next best thing since he couldn't physically scare the ever living shit out of them. It continued until Oliver stopped his bike, _What the hell? Why are you suddenly stopping?_ "Them..."Oliver replied, looking at a couple of guys coming out of the local pub laughing their asses off about something, _So? they're a couple of loud humans, why are you hesitating?_ The men spotted Oliver and came up to him, "Oi! It's Ollie, you guys!" The apparent leader replied as the other two men just chuckled, "You didn't call me when you got back." Oliver smelled the alcohol on the man's breath, "Ughh, I told you that I would, Todd, but we ended earlier than expected...and why do you care? Last time I checked, we weren't together so why do you care?" 

The man looked offended,"I can still worry about you!" 

"Piss off, Todd! I don't want to be bothered today!" Oliver snapped, pushing his way through the group, ignoring them as they threw out every swear those idiots had. This made the demon scoff, _Geez, you didn't even fight back. Where I'm from, someone would have at least lost a limb if they insulted me...that was pretty pathetic,Oliver._ "Just hush! I don't need any of this right now!"Lutzelphamet continued to chuckle and refrained from speaking anymore for the rest of the time they were out. By the evening time, Oliver came back home, making a sandwich and heading to his room; the demon took the advantage now to release himself from the seal to stretch. "Mmm...what a boring place you live in. The humans were annoyed but the creatures weren't so bad..."

Oliver sat down on his bed,"What do you mean the other creatures?" The demon smirked at him,"You have plenty of creatures living around here. I can see them all - you have mostly fairies living sound which I'm not surprised. Those annoying little things are every where and you can't really hide from them..."He replied, rolling his eyes as he looked out the window; meanwhile, the Brit smiled brightly, "I love the Fae! My grandmother told me all sorts of stories about how they're mischievous little creatures that will help you for a price." Lutzelphamet just rolled his eyes, "Again, they're annoying as hell..."

"Lutzelphamet..." He shook his head, "Okay, first, I'm calling you 'Lutz' from now on because I can't keep calling you that long name." The demon snapped his head at Oliver, "What? No! Use my whole name or don't use it all!" Ignoring the protest, the human continue, "Second, I don't appreciate being called 'pathetic' earlier when I was trying to avoid conflict. It was rude and uncalled for...." Lutzelphamet just scoffed, "Why? I spoke the truth. Humans are so dumb - you either cause trouble or avoid it, making it stir and grow before it ends up blowing up in your face. Really, you may be a little sassy, Oliver, but you're sure as hell a coward." Looking quite offended, Oliver stood up and walked up to the demon, "Again, you have no reason to call me such things! I deal things my own way and don't need you telling me that it's bad!"  Folding his arms and looking imposing as ever, the demon glared down at his master, "I call it like it is, little master, and snapping at me won't do anything but make me laugh." Oliver growled as the demon let out a bellied laugh, making him even more annoyed with the inhuman creature. "Just shut up!" On command, the demon stopped at the indirect order, but the scowl didn't leave, "Mood killer." Oliver just stuck his tongue out at the demon and went back to his dinner at his desk, rubbing his head where the bandage is at, showing he was in pain.

Rolling his eyes, the demon went up to his dumb human and gently touched where the head wound was, using his magic to ease the pain. Oliver blinked in surprise that he could feel the demon's hands, but they were cold instead of warm - he looked up at Lutzelphamet, about to talk but the demon spoke first. "Don't think I'm doing this because I don't need to deal with you groaning in pain in the middle of the night." Relaxing, Oliver looked down at his plate, "Thank you,Lutz..." Once done, Lutzelphamet rolled his eyes once more before disappearing back into his seal without any word to the human. "Geez...I didn't expect a demon to be rude even after a nice gesture..." Shaking his head, the Brit went back to eating, finishing his food and retiring for the night, trying not to let the thought of the rude demon get to him.

* * *

The next 3 days after that were like this - Oliver did his work, Lutzelphamet would criticize him, and the two will get on each other's nerves in some way or another. The Brit did his best to ignore the demon until he woke up in the morning, he saw that he wasn't alone. It wasn't the demon though; instead, there were a few small creatures that had a soft glow to them and seemingly were happy to see the human awake. "What the...?" The Brit blinked a few times then sat up to see that they were fairies with wings, bright green eyes, and little outfits that hew saw were made of flowers or leaves. "The fairy...?" Oliver replied and all of them jumped happily in agreement, making the human smile brightly. "I can see them! I can see you guys! But how...?"

The deep voice of the demon came from the corner of the room, "Isn't it obvious? Now that you're bound to me, you're going to see these damn over hyped flies now..." The fairies gave faces to the demon and a few even flew over to him to sit on top of his horns,making Lutzelphamet growl. Oliver held back to a giggle, "Is it just the fairies?"

"Nein. It's anything that holds magic within it...demons, fairies, nymphs, lycans, Nosferatu..." Lutzelphamet named off a few creatures and his human perked up, "Wow! Those things really exist?" The demon rolled his eyes, "Ughh, seriously? You met me and you're still questioning the existence of others? As I said the other day, they're around, they just don't like to show themselves to humans...good things too, you all like to destroy things you don't understand." That last part came out with full disgust from Lutzelphamet, which made Oliver flinch, "We're not all like that, Lutz. I'm nice to you and haven't done anything to you but try talking to you."

"I will keep reiterate my statement: humans always destroy things they don't understand." That phrase came out like venom from the demon as those violet eyes grew cold as he stared at his human. The human opened his mouth to protest but close it and looked away, feeling his stomach turn. Oliver's attention didn't focus on that long because the fairies began to cheer him up by playing with his messy pink hair or playing together on the bed. It made him giggle and watched before his grandmother called up to him, "Oliver, Are ye awake? Your cousin called - he said he's coming to visit in an hour."  Oliver saw how sad his new friends looked but he just quiet spoke, "Don't worry,everyone. I'll come back this evening and you can return." The fairies bounced around then flew out of the opened window, waving to their new human friend 'goodbye'. Sighing softly, he glanced back at the demon who looked slightly relieved that the fae were gone, "Lutz, can I have some privacy?"

Lutzelphamet turned his back to the demon, "Just get dressed. I'm not going to look..."he gave sneer to his master, " besides, I like someone with more meat on their bones anyways, not a bag of bones." Oliver scowled at the other, "Ugh! You are such an ass!" While the demon laughed at him as he scrambled to grab clothes for the day and head out of the room to the bathroom. "He's annoying as hell, but damn is it easy to get a reaction from that human!"  

After getting ready for the day, Oliver fastened his earrings as he walked back to the room, "Lutz, can you try to behave today? I don't want anything happened again." The demon stood up and folded his arms, " don't know what you're talking about." Raising an eyebrow, the Brit returned the same gesture,"I'm serious! Don't think I haven't noticed the mishaps what happen these pas few days when we went into town. Making the postman crash his bike; making pots nearly fall on people's heads, having glass break around others - I know that's all because of you!"

The demon just scoffed, "Oh please! That's child's play compared to what I can actually do to people. Besides, I need something to do instead of sitting around in that seal." Oliver grumbled,"Seriously?? people here are really superstitious and what you are doing is going to make people talk or avoid me! No more minor mishaps to people, understood?" The order didn't please Lutzelphamet and he did nothing but stare down at his master, "You just had to ruin my fun...but I understand, _master_." Holding back a growl, the demon phased back into the seal, making it burn Oliver's chest, "Gahh...! Don't do that...!" Rubbing his chest and muttering 'asshole', Oliver grabbed his shoes and headed down to the kitchen to wait for his cousin. 


	4. Chapter 4

 While nibbling on some toast in the kitchen, there was a knock at the door. Arthur let himself in but he wasn’t alone – the whole group besides Alberich came in after him. Francine had flowers, Alfred had a teddy bear, and Matthew was holding a ‘get well’ card – all three of them saw Oliver and rushed the young man with relief. “Oliver! It’s so good to see you looking much better now!” The Frenchwoman replied, setting down the flowers and kissing his cheeks, making the Brit blush, “I said I would be!” The brothers handed the card and teddy bear with Alfred speaking next, “Glad you’re okay, though. Francine wouldn’t relax until she came to see if you were fine. “His brother then spoke, “Alberich couldn’t visit but he said he hopes you’re okay.” All of them gave hugs to the smaller man before Arthur finally got his chance to speak, “Geez you guys! I told you not to bombard him!” Giggling a bit, Oliver just smiled at his cousin, “It’s okay, Arthur. I’m glad everyone kept me in their thoughts while I recovered _.”  Ugghhh, humans are too fucking loud...especially these ones…,_ the demon’s voice mumbled. Ignoring it, the pink haired man continues to talk, “So, what brings you all here?”

“We got a free day and wanted to see if you were okay to go with us. We were just going to roam the town, get lunch, talk – all that good stuff.” Alfred replied, leaning up against the door frame and folded his arms, “We can’t go into the city because Alberich wants us on call in case something’s up.”

Oliver perked up, “Is everything okay with your guys’ work?”

Matthew replied back, “Yea. We did enough research but he just wants us on call if he had any questions.”

“I see…well, I do want to go exploring with you guys. Let me go get my keys and wallet!” Finishing his breakfast, the Brit ran upstairs, pulling off the bandage to feel the faint pink cut. Lutzelphamet to the chance to come out and stretch while a few fairies that remained watched him. “Do we really half to go and deal other humans? All of them are loud and I have a feeling that blondie with the blue eyes is going be an obnoxious one.”

His little master didn’t stop gathering his belongings, “Those ‘loud’ humans are my friends. You will know that if you had them, Lutz. “Oliver turned to look at Lutzelphamet, “So don’t you dare mess with them! I don’t want you scaring them off!” A raised eyebrow and an annoyed growl. the demon held up his hands in defense, “Fine. But don’t think for a second I’m not going to hold my tongue about them…” He stuck his tongue out at the human then returned to his seal, let’s just get this over and done with… Oliver shook his head and headed back down to meet up with his friends, then the group was out and heading towards the town.

Going into town should be nothing to Oliver, but today changed everything – upon arriving with his friend, the Brit could see creatures roaming about like everyday people. Fairies were most of the locals, but a few trolls and goblins were making their way through the old town. It made him stop and look around in awe, even though the other humans were no bothered by it all. _Stop standing there like an idiot! They don’t like being stared at!_ the demon replied, giving a sound of annoyance. “Sorry…it’s…amazing…” Oliver mumbled under his breath, shaking his head as he continued to walk. _Well get used to it! You’re going to see them from now on…_ Lutzelphamet scoffed as his master catch up to his friends.

“Are you okay, Ollie? You’re eyes a little wide in surprise. “Matthew replied, making the others look back at him, “Y-Yea...I’m just a little surprised you all will come up and visit me.” The Brit received a pat on the shoulder from the man, “Of course we will, Oliver. You are part of this weird group now and you’ve done a lot for us so it’s the least we can do to return the favor.” The other’s nodded in agreement with Arthur folding his arms, “yea, yea. Just don’t get all sappy with it, Matthew…now, first, we’re going to the market, then the old bridge, and we’ll stop for lunch at the local pub. The food is good and the pints are cheap there – just don’t go overboard.” As he listened to the others discuss what they’re going to do, the pink haired man was distracted by the fairies that were settling into his hair, “Why do you guys like my hair so much?”

 _Ughh…because they like anything that reminds them of flowers...and your hair is an odd color for a human._ Lutzelphamet replied, then snickered, _maybe you’re a changeling and don’t know it..._

“Hush…I’m human through and through…” Oliver mumbled, watching as the demon came out of his seal, “What the…? He then watched as Lutzelphamet ignored him to acknowledge a stray cat that meowed at them. The demon’s scowl turned into a relax smile as he pets the purring feline, “Now this I can enjoy. Cats, dogs…any animals really…they’re sweet, fluffy, cute, and don’t fuck things up like humans do.” The Brit rolled his eyes, “Again with that? Why do you assume all humans are the same? One person messing up doesn’t mean the rest of us will do the same.” Lutzelphamet scoffed, “Sure, until you figure there’s more to gain than you all will destroy anything to get what you want -don’t even try to say you don’t, either. You could be just as bad or even worse even with that façade of always being overly sweet.” Oliver scowled at the demon and he couldn’t snap at him because then people will hear him. “You’re awful...”

The demon just scoffed, “Save it for someone who cares, sweet cheeks.” Rolling his eyes, Oliver, turned and walked away, knowing it will forced the demon to follow. Growling, Lutzelphamet pet the cat once more and followed, returning to the seal. “Good. You can stay there until you can learn some manners!” _Fine. See if I care…good luck if you need any help..._ With that, the Brit didn’t hear from the demon for the rest of the day.  Oliver ignored the words of the demon as he continued roaming around the town with his friends. All five of them bounced around each area, with Francine taking numerous of photos for her scrapbook and Alfred almost getting into a fight at the pub. It was an fun and exciting experience for the non locals who were just glad to not be doing any school work right now. Seeing his friends happy and immersing themselves into the Scottish culture, made the pink Brit wonder how Lutzelphamet can say such cruel things about humans _.  Don’t let that jerk get to you, Ollie, he only says that to get rise out of you…_ , he thought. Oliver was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Francine gasp, “Oh dear! What happened over there?”

Down the street, the police had a section blocked off and people gathering to see what was going. Arthur mumbled under his breath, “this is new…” They walked over to the scene to see investigators and police surrounding a covered body on the street.  Everyone was whispering about it, but Oliver was focused on the fairies that were flying away, wondering why they were in such a hurry. He looked over to watch the police gather the body but froze when he saw a large, dark green dog with a braided tail and braids in its mane. It looked like a Wolfhound but was at eye level with the 5’5 man as it looked at him, knowing the human can see it. “Cu Sith…” Oliver whispered, watching as the large dog stared at him before running off towards the mountains. “Lutz…?” There was no answer from the demon, making the human’s stomach drop even more. Luckily, Alfred gave the best reply, “I think we need to head back home now…I had enough fun now…” Everyone nodded in agreement as they turned and made their way back to the Kirkland’s grandmother house.  

The walk was silent for the most part as everyone walked down the lake path. For Oliver, it felt weird because Lutzelphamet said nothing to him, even when he saw the cu sith eyeing him. “What a jerk…” He mumbled, stopping in front of the house with everyone, then his grandma opened the door, “Oh good! Just in time! Come in, I have supper ready for everyone!” Everyone’s spirits were lifted as they walked into the house – before he does too, the Brit looked out at the lake, seeing the large green dog across the lake watching him those dark red eyes. The fairies on his shoulder encouraged him to go inside and Oliver quickly walked back in, locking the door afterwards.  The rest of the evening was the usual talks of random things and the Brit quietly listening to his friends, but it was odd not hearing the demon speak – not even a snarky side comment from the demon. After saying good bye to the group and heading to his room, Oliver sighed, “Okay, you can talk now since we’re alone now.”

There was no answer.

“Lutz, seriously? Giving me, the silent treatment won’t do you any good!” A small growl came out, but still now answer from the demon. “Fine! Don’t talk to me! I don’t need to hear your smart-ass remarks anyways!”

What he thought would be just a day, turned out to be 4 days without any word from Lutzelphamet. When Oliver tried to talk to the demon, he was met with silence and if he said something he knew will irk the demon, he only heard growls. “What a damn brat!” The Brit snapped, walking to the bathroom and turning on the water for an evening bath. As the water filled up, he began to strip and stopped to look at the large seal over his heart. “He’s stuck in here and won’t even talk…what in the world did I do to him?” Oliver remembered how their last conversation went – it ended with Lutzelphamet assuming everyone the same, even the one he shared a body with.  The young man removed the rest of his clothes and sat in the steaming water, trying not to let this bother him; but it was hard not to. A few fairies appeared to keep him company and even joined in the bathing; Oliver accepted his little house residents, since they didn’t cause too much trouble.  Some of them even joked about the demon watching the human washing himself, making him blush and deny that. 

After the bath, Oliver got dressed in his pajamas and flopped onto the bed, groaning as his fairy friends gathered for the night, “Not only is he getting on my nerves, seeing the Cu Sith is making me worried…I mean, it wasn’t coming for me, but it knew I could see it when everyone else couldn’t.” He looked at a cute female fairy that he named Lilac, due to her soft purple dress, “Maybe it was nothing, right? I mean, because of Lutz, I’m going to see everything that other humans don’t see. I’m still not used it hehe….” It also didn’t help the man that the fact he was living in a small town where a lot of people were superstitious. Since the murder that no one has found any answer to what happened, a few townsfolk were nervous about being out on their own - it didn't bother Oliver though, it actually made him even more confused about 101 things. Sighing once more, the pink haired Brit wiggled under his blankets and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind and relax as he slowly fell asleep with the fairies singing softly.

* * *

The next morning, Oliver was woken but his grandmother calling to him, "Ollie, wake up! I need you to go pick up some things in town for me!" Groaning, the young man slowly pulled himself up and out of bed, not really noticing the two fairies that were still knocked out in his messy hair. Moving them onto his pillow, Oliver began to ready for the day, not even bothering trying to speak to the demon; _if he wants to stop being a brat, he'll talk,_ he thought. He headed down to greet his grandmother, who gave him cheek kisses before handing some money to him and a list of things she needed. "There's no rush so take you time, okay?" Oliver nodded, taking everything then grabbed something to eat for breakfast before making his way out to the town. He decided to walk instead of taking the bike because it was good, sunny day and the weather was warmer than usual - it made the Brit feel relaxed as he stretched and walked.

What made this different than nay other day, was the fairies that were around, the trolls that were still napping by the lake, and the newest things - brownies. These little guys were running around trying to grab the birds or chasing the squirrels around the open fields. "What troublemakers..." One of the fairies that resided on the Brit's shoulder agreed but said they make good helpers around the house for food - which to that, Oliver began to think of ideas of using these little guys to clean the cobwebs in the attic. "Creatures of folklore roaming around like it's nothing...this is still so weird but...in away, I feel accepted among them better than among humans..."  Arriving in town, the errands didn't take long - picking up some medicine, going to the market, stopping by the post office. Walking around with a bag full of stuff, Oliver was looking at his list, "I got most of the things...just need to stop by the hardware store and I'll be do- "With not paying attention, the young man crashed into someone, "Ah- Sorry...!" The surprised look dropped to a frown when he realize it was Todd, of all people, that he bumped into. "Ughh...neither mind...it was just a pile of garbage..." The taller man wasn't affected by the insult as he turned to face the other, "Ollie! Good, I wanted to talk to you about something." Oliver grumbled,"I'm sure it's nothing important. Now if you excuse me, I have to finish my errands and get back home."

"That's what I want to talk about! You're always staying home instead of doing something more enjoyable!" Todd replied, rolling his eyes, "Look, a couple of guys and I are going into the city this weekend to hit up a couple of the pubs. I want you to come with me as my date, Ollie." The pink Brit rolled his eyes, "Again. I told you we're not dating anymore, so my answer is 'no', Todd. Go on your own - I'm sure you'll find some girl or guy whose down to went your cock for a drink." He began to walk away, making the other man grumble in annoyance, "It's better than sitting around being some hermit who won't leave his grandma's house! I'm offering you some fun and you're acting like I'm asking you to change your clothing or something! So stop acting like a fucking brat, Oliver!" Now angry, Oliver turned around snapped at the other,"I said 'no' Todd! I don't have to do anything just because you don't like it so shove that idea right up your ass!" No one was really around to hear the two men argue, Todd took the chance and slapped the pink Brit across the face, making him drop his bag of groceries. "Suck it up! You want to act like the big tough guy you're going to get treated like one!"

Feeling his whole right cheek sting and throb, Oliver let the shock slowly make me move down to grab the stuff that fell out. "Just go away, Todd!" 

"No! I'm not going until you start acting like a man and not some old bat who doesn't know how to have fun! God, this is why no one wants to be around yo- "Todd froze when he was suddenly faced to face with a large, black Deer hound that was growling and baring it's teeth at him. "What the hell..? Go on! Get outta here you damn mutt!" The dog barked at the man, making him flinch and take off running with the large canine snapping at his heels. Oliver watched in confusion as this happened, seeing the dog chase Todd up the street until it stop at the corner,watching before it strode back to the pink Brit - who held his hands up to the large hound. "N-Nice dog..." He was face to face with the deer hound and noticed it had violet eyes that were very familiar, as it licked his hand, "Lutz...?" _Who else will it be?_   Now feeling ashamed instead of relieved, Oliver lowered his gaze and shaking grabbing the rest of his groceries. He was trying to hold back tears from the pain, but it was inevitable; they fell and he was shakily trying to wipe them away with his arm. The large hound nudged him, _you should get home before that bastard decides to come back...but if he does, I won't hesitate to bite his leg..._

Pulling himself up to his feet, Oliver rubbed his now bruising cheek, "I don't understand....you don't talk to me for nearly a week and now all of a sudden you appear..." The dog sat down and glanced at him, _If someone or something threatens my contracted master, I am obligated to protect them._ He glanced down at the animal ,"Still...I don't appreciate being ignored, Lutz. I want you to tell me the truth; why did you ignore me these past few days?"  There was silence from the demon before he yawned, _I ignored you because I didn't want to hear your trying to defends your fellow humans. I stated my case and yet you persist on trying to change my mind - I find it annoying._ Oliver chewed on his bottom lip, "Well maybe you should start realizing that everyone is different! I've been nothing but nice to you and I am nothing like Todd yet you're putting me on the same level as him!" He sighed and walked away, "Come on. We're going home..."With that, the man began to walk away with Lutzelphamet reluctantly striding behind him as they headed out of the town, skipping the last stop to the hardware store. Both of them were quiet as they headed down the trail that circled half the lake towards home. 

The black, shaggy hound was walking beside Oliver as he decided what to say, _I am still not going to trust humans...they've proved multiple times to be distrusting and ruin good things. You know what happened with the first human I am across...wouldn't you not want to trust people if they broke your trust?_ Oliver looked down at the ground, "No...but I can't say angry at the world because one person decided to fuck everything up..." Lutz hound yawned, _True. But year after year I've seen the way they harm each other over and over again..._ Oliver sighed, "Lutz, I am not asking you to change your mind over night. I'm just asking if you can take in a little consideration and be my friend...I mean, you're stuck with me, so how about trying to at least tolerate me? I can't handle the silence and as you can see, I have very few friends around here. I want to be your friend, Lutzelphamet..." The demon grumbled and was silent as they stopped in front of the house, he turned back to his normal form, "You make things complicating..." Oliver stopped walking and glanced at him,"How so?"

Lutzelphamet grumbled as he flicked his tail,"Most humans want power, magic, the ability to dominate the rest of their humans. But you're the first to want the most simplest of things...as well as being so stubborn..." He then smirked, "But I'll consider being...less of an ass as long as you don't nag me over the littlest of things." Oliver's smile slowly grew as he nodded, "I can make do with that. Thank you, Lutz."  The demon waved a hand at him, "Yea, yea. just don't let it get to your head now...I'm only doing this so you won't whine or cry around me." The human gave a quick hug, making the demon awkward and unable to react properly - so Lutzelphamet decided to just pat the human's shoulder. "Yea, yea, Now stop with the mushiness, it's make the fairies laugh."  Oliver pulled away, seeing the little fairies greeting them home and laughing, "Sorry...but this makes me really happy! Now we can move onto the many questions I have for you!" The demon gave a small groan before returning to the seal, _Don't make me regret my decision...little master...._ Humming softly, Oliver walked into the house, setting the stuff down and grabbing some ice for his cheek - despite the pain, the Brit was now happier than when he left the house this morning.  Of course, his grandmother saw the red cheek and went off on a tangent of going after the one who hit her grandson, even going as far as saying she'll use the shotgun on him in which Oliver had to calm her down. It didn't help that Lutzelphamet was laughing the whole time, making the Brit roll his eyes as he headed back to his room - the demon then appeared again, laughing more, "Okay, I have to admit one thing; I like you grandmother."

"I'm so glad you like my grandmother more than me." Oliver replied, rolling his eyes as he kicked off his shoes and plopped onto the bed.

"Relax. I only like her attitude." The demon replied, sitting down on the chair and folding his arms, "Hows your cheek?" The pink Brit raised an eyebrow, "Aww, you're worried about me!" Lutzelphamet growled, "Nein. I am only asking because I don't want to hear your crying in the middle of the night due to the pain." Oliver chuckled, "Well, it's not as bad now that I have the ice on it. Thanks for asking, Lutz." He saw the other wave a man and rolled his eyes, "By the way, how did you manage to change into a dog and chase Todd down? I thought your don't have a physical form?" The demon rubbed his chin and hummed, "Easy. I can turn into animals to blend in more. As for chasing down the asshole, as long as I don't stray too far, i can use my energy to physically cause damage to things or people. In this form, or the animal forms, I cam nothing but pure energy that I take from either you or stored from before." Lutzelphamet then folded his arms, "The only downside is I can't go to far and I can't feel anything." Oliver blinked in confusion,"Can't feel anything? What do you mean by that?"

The demon shrugged, "Can't feel anything when you don't have a body, Oliver. I don't feel the warmth of the sun; the coolness of the wind, or even the softness of ones skin...it's why I need my body again." There was a flicker of sadness in those purple eyes and it made the Brit frown, "Well...how can we get your body back? I think the real punishment here is not being able to feel anything instead of being sealed away. So,since you're helping me, I want to help you, Lutz." The demon raised an eyebrow, "Really huh? Well, it's simple...you have to go back to the caver and get my skull out of the tomb then I'll tell you what you'll need to do after that." His smile grew when he saw the human look unsure of that, "Seriously? I don't know if you've forgotten, but there's no floor and I am not jumping down into that cavern, Lutz."  Lutzelphamet leaned forward, "That's the only way we're going to get my body back, little master." Oliver gave a heavy sigh as he though this over, remembering how eerie that cavern was before he met the demon - but he wanted to help. "Mmmmf....fine! We'll go in the morning and get out of there as quick as possible! Got it?"  

He flicked his tail and slightly bowed to his human, "Of course, little master." This made Lutzelphamet very happy because the sooner he had his body, the sooner he will have his full power once more and he wouldn't feel like this empty husk. "I promise it won't take long for us to do this..."


	5. Chapter 5

 Oliver woke up early morning, just after dawn to prepare for his unexpected trip back to the Highland mountains. He decided this was good to get away from the town because he honestly didn’t want to run into Todd or hid jerk friends today. Heading into the bathroom, he flipped the light on and saw that his cheek was now a dark red with a slight purple coloring to it. It made him frown carefully washed his face, wincing when he pressed down too hard. “So, this is what I get for not fighting back? God, I knew Todd was a jerk, but I didn’t think he would go this far…” _He’s a low life cretin…scum of the world._ The demon’s German accented voice softly spoke, making the Brit sigh, “I thought you were asleep…” _Can’t sleep when you don’t have a body…,_ Lutzelphamet appeared beside him and leaned against the counter, reaching out to hold the human’s chin to view his bruised cheek. “Hmm…you bruise too easy. But you’ll be fine, just don’t touch it.”  Sighing and pulling away, Oliver started to walk out of the bathroom, “I know but…I could have avoided it. Todd caught me when I was distracted, and I had every chance to get away, but I didn’t leave…I suppose I was asking for it.”

“Bullshit. He had no right to hit you, no matter how angry he got, and if I see him again, I won’t hesitate to hit him myself.” The demon growled as he followed the human out towards the bedroom, “Do you fight?” Oliver shook his head as he made his bed, “Not really. My uncle, Arthur’s dad, taught us how to kickbox but I forgotten most of it beside how to throw a proper punch. I rather avoid fighting as much as I can.” He then smiled at the demon, “I’ll fine, Lutz, if that’s what you’re worrying about.” Lutzelphamet scoffed and looked away, “Oh hush up. I’m only wondering because I’m not going to rescuing every time some idiot decided to fuck things up.”  The Brit giggled as he gently pushed the demon out of the room, “Okay, Okay, I believe you. Now stay out so I can get dressed.” He shut the door, hearing the demon grumble about how he wasn’t going to look – then Oliver dressed for the day.

After getting dressed, the Brit opened the door and headed out as he fixed his earrings. Lutzelphamet was waiting and eyed the pieces of jewelry, “Why do you wear the earrings?” Oliver blinked and lifted one of the dangle earrings, “These? Well, back in school, I got my ears pierced and one of the girls wanted to see how I will look with them on. I let them put some fancy pair of earrings on and them made me look absolutely adorable, so I decided to wear them more.”  The demon shrugged, “It suits you.” Oliver smiled brightly as he headed down the stairs, “Thank you!” He headed into the kitchen, fixing a quick breakfast as well as a packing a small lunch for himself; Lutzelphamet was watching him. “So, how long does it take from here to the cavern?” he asked, glancing at his sharp claw.

“About an hour by car but I am taking the horse, so it will be a little more than that.” Oliver replied, finishing up and heading outside. “Come along, Lutz! If we go now, we’ll get there after 9!” They went to the farm where Oliver quickly did his chores of feeding the animals – with ordering the demon to feed the chickens which he hated but had to do. Once he had that done, the Brit prepared the large horse that nuzzled him, “I know, I know. You’re happy to be getting some freedom outside the fence.” Lutzelphamet returned to the seal with a sigh, _now you’re talking to the horse? How much weirdness are you going to throw at me?_ “Hush. Abby likes it when I talk to her, it brings her spirits up and she runs faster when she’s happy.” Pulling himself up onto the large animal, Oliver grabbed her reigns and headed out towards the open land that was full of green pastures.  The cool morning air felt amazing as the young man headed towards the mountain he was at weeks ago, taking in a deep breath. Being away from the town and in the middle pretty much nowhere at this point was perfect for Oliver to clear his mind of any worries or tension he had.  Halfway there, here stopped on top of a hill that overlooked the vast open space that was filled with the town, the far-off lake, and miles of grasslands. “You know…I sometimes don’t appreciate how beautiful this place can be…” _You should have seen it when there were barely humans around here...I suppose it hasn’t changed that much in 2,000 years…,_ the demon replied. “Right…the forests are on the other side of the mountain here and where the fairy pools are.” The fairies that joined them bounced in excitement, made him chuckle, “Easy, easy. I’m sure we’ll go there...” Oliver chuckled, continuing his ride. They made it to the area where the human was camping out, getting off his horse to lead her to a small creek. The fairies weren’t going to leave so they stayed on the saddle while Lutzelphamet appeared beside his master.

“Hmm…” The demon’s purple eyes glared at the area, showing that he was quite familiar with this place. Oliver noticed this and looked at him, “Are you okay?” Lutzelphamet shook his head, “I’m fine. It’s just this place has too many bad memories…let’s just get this over and done with so we can get the hell out of here.” The Brit nodded then pulled out his flashlight from his bag, “Come on.” He started to walk towards the opening that lead him the place where he met the demon nearly a month ago. Lutzelphamet followed behind quiet, looking at the old cavern walls that reminded him of his last day as a free demon. “It’s changed down here…someone must have come and changed the cavern into a pathway.”

Oliver glanced back at him, “Well, it’s been nearly 2,000 years, Lutz. People were bound to find the place and explore it before they decided to change…but I’m surprised they didn’t find your tomb with all that treasure.”

The demon just scoffed, “That’s because I managed to hide it away with the little magic I had left. The floor breaking when you were there just run out of magic and you happen to fall right down into there.”  Saying that just make it seem like he planned this out…m the Brit thought, passing through the opening with 3 pass ways, then going down where he remembered. “Almost there…” Oliver led the demon right to the room that now how a huge hole in the middle, stopping where it’s safe. “Here we go…I don’t know how we’re going to get down the- “Before finished, Lutzelphamet grabbed him tightly and jumped right into the darkened hole. “Gahhhh!” Oliver clung to the demon for dear life as they jumped, but they landed gently onto the bottom with ease. Pulling away from the demon, the Brit shaking sat down, “D-Don’t do that again!”

“Why? It got us down and you’re not hurt, so why are you freaking out?” Lutzelphamet chuckled as he folded his arms and smirking. “You’re an ass…” Oliver mumbled, shakily standing up and flashing the lights around, shining it at the coffin, “Oh there it is!” He slid down the pile of the gold and went to the coffin, pushing the stone casing off.  “Nnnghhh…why must it be a stone coffin?” The demon scoffed, “Humans back then thought stone will hold in a demon’s body in case we escaped…idiots…” Oliver shrugged and managed to get the stone cover halfway off, moving his flashlight over to see the old bones of what was Lutzelphamet’s original body. They were clearly not human with the broken wing bones, the longer feet, as well as the long horns that were attached to the broken skull. It was eerie to see such a sight to the pink haired Brit, “I can’t believe I’ve turned into a grave robber…what will me mum think if she knew I was doing this?”

“Enough. Just grab my skull and let’s get out of here…something doesn’t feel right around here…” He looked around and began to growl, as Oliver waved him off, “Yea. Yea. Don’t get yer knickers in a bunch, geez…” The human reached in and grabbed the skull, avoiding the sharp, ol teeth on it, then lifted it. “Got it!”  He looked at it with the small light they had, noticing it was charred and ashy, making Oliver’s stomach turn as he realized what it was from. I knew he was burned but I didn’t know it was down to the bone…., he thought. Shaking his head, the Brit held the skull and started to stand up, but fell back down when the ground shook. “What was that...?!”

Lutzelphamet snarled, “Something is coming…come on let’s get out of here!” Oliver scrambled to his feet, hearing the loud thumping that sounded like footsteps.  He slipped on the falling gold and fell, barely breaking his fall with a free hand and making the demon. “Dammit! Come on!” The thumping got louder and louder until the Brit finally shined his flashlight head, facing a large, fat troll. He was bigger than both men, with mossy green eyes, a reddish-brown beard, grey skin and dressed in old clothing. “Wow…so they’re real too…” Oliver mumbled, not sure whether to be amazed or afraid of the troll, that looked at him funny. The demon wasn’t going to risk it as he stood in front of his incompetent master, “Go on and get to safety! I’ll distract him enough to knock him out!”  Standing up, the smaller male shook his head, “Wait! Don’t attack him!” The troll was looking at them in a confused look, waiting to see what the smaller ones will do. “Maybe he’s nice?”  Oliver asked, making the demon roll his eyes, “Trolls are not nice. They’re greedy, mean, and tend to eat humans – fuck! Why do you assume everything is suddenly going to be fucking nice like a fairy?”

Oliver stuck his tongue out at him, “Because here, trolls are just known to ill-mannered but like to help travelers.” He walked up to the demon, who raised an eyebrow at him and poke the Brit’s stomach. It then spoke in a deep, heavy voice, but it wasn’t speaking English; it spoke its native tongue that most Fae had – Gaelic.  Lutzelphamet used to understand the language, but forgotten it so he was only able to pick up a few words. “He’s wondering about your pink hair.” He mumbled to his master, who in returned waved a hand at the demon. Lutzelphamet was about to snap at him but was surprised when Oliver responded with the same language. Both human and troll were having a conversation and at one point they laughed before Oliver looked at his friend. “He said that he just made his home here and thought we were after him. He also wondered why I have pink hair and found it weird since I wasn’t a changeling.”

“I don’t care. Tell him to leave us alone so we can get out of here.” The demon rolled his eyes, folding his arms and waiting as his master spoke to the troll once. After another small conversation, the troll grumbled and waved them off before heading back to his hiding spot with the human nudging the demon’s arm. “Come on. He said we’re free to go but if we interrupt his sleep again he’ll toss us out.”  Grumbling, the demon made sure his master still had his skull before picking him up again and flying out of the cavern to the top, remaining quiet as they headed back to where horse was. "Since when did you know how to speak Gaelic?" He asked, folding his arms as he followed behind the Brit once more. "Me? Oh! That's easy! I took classes, as well as taught myself how to speak it! Not many people speak the language anymore and I like to do my part to keep an old, beautiful language going by learning it. My grandma is the only other person who speaks it in our family so we tend to speak or sing in the language for everyone during the holidays." 

"Hmph....well, it's handy. But if you do something that stupid again, I am not holding back on attacking next time." Lutzelphamet warned, glaring at the back of that pink headed fool.

Oliver turned and lanced at him,"I was okay, Lutz. No harm done!" The demon snapped back, "Oh? And what if that was a giant? Or something that will kill you? Are you going to just go right up to them and be like 'Oh they won't hurt me!'?" The Brit's face fell, "Hey. at least I got your skull! I don't need to be reprimanded like a child!"

"If you keep acting like one, then I'm going to keep doing!" Lutzelphamet growled in frustration, "I'm suppose to protect you when you get into trouble,Oliver. But I can't do that if you just blindly go looking for it without thinking ahead!" Letting out a heavy sigh and trying not to get way pissed off at this human, the demon ran his fingers through his hair,"Look, I'm glad we got what we came for, but if I tell you there's something not right in a place, try to heed my warning, got it?" Oliver chewed on his bottom lip then softly sighed, "Okay, Lutz...sorry for making you worry."

Lutzelphamet rolled his eyes, "I'm not worried. I'm concerned for make sake..." The human just chuckled as he turned around and continued out of the cave. It didn't take long until they were out and saw Cinnamon sitting under a tree with the fairies that greeted them. Oliver took a deep breath then looked at the horned skull in had hands, "Alright, we have your skull. Now what do I have to do?" The demon felt a little more relax now that he was out of that awful cavern, smiling as he realized that having his body back will be in no time. "Easy! All you have to do is making a circle of rocks, place the skull in the middle, then say 'I, you name, call for the body of Lutzelphamet in return for this blood'. Then, bam! I have my body back!"

Oliver raised an eyebrow at the demon "You are way too excited for this...what do you mean by blood?" 

"Oh, I forgot to mention: it requires blood for this - in fact, your blood specifically because you have my seal and my power infused into your chest. All you have to do is cute your hand and let it drip onto the skull until it glows." The demon replied, smiling like a pleased cat at the Brit. "That...sounds gruesome..." The pink man replied, looking at the skull in his hands before glancing at the demon, "But if that's what it will take...I'll do it..." Lutzelphamet's smile grew and he almost picked up his master in excitement, "great! I'll be waiting..." With that, he left the Brit alone as he disappeared back into the seal, making it warm up on Oliver's chest. "Lutz, I said stop doing that!' He exclaimed rubbing his chest before setting the skull down and starting to pick up rocks, "Might as well get this done otherwise he'll probably ignore me for a few more days again..." _Shhh, no I won't I just miss my body and want is as soon as possible..._

Rolling his eyes, the young man gathered rocks with the help of the fairies, circling them around the skull until he had a decent size ring of them. "That's step one..." Oliver dug into his bag and pulled out a small knife, hesitating for a moment, "Of course the bloody demon wanted this so I can hurt myself..." Nein. It's the same for anyone who does this and I promise to make up to you afterwards... "...fine..." He took a deep breath, then cut the palm of his hand, wincing as he shakily held his bleeding hand over the skull. "I-I , Oliver Kirkland, call for the body of Lutzelphamet in return for this blood!" Oliver waited as his hand was bleeding over the skull, hoping he did it right; when the skull began to glow a soft purple, he gasped and scrambled to get out of the way. He watched at the skull and ring began to glow, shocked when he saw the light move to the touch his chest where the seal was. "Wow..." He looked back at the skull but then he wish he didn't - the skull rose up off the ground and the body began tor form. First, the skeleton appeared from the skull; next, was the guts that bubbled in with the sounds that reminded Oliver of how silly slime sounds when he squeeze it it in your hand. After the guts, the veins and muscles formed which made the Brit particularly feel grossed out; finally, the skin stretched over the large body, forming the full demonic body of Lutzelphamet. Before he touched the ground, the breath of life filled the demon's lung and he let out a gasp as he took is first true breath after such a long time. The ritual ended and the demon stood proudly, with his large wings stretched out, his clawed feet spread out and his muscles twitching. "Yes....finally...It feels good to be truly whole once more." The demon hummed, stretching his body out and feeling the warm sun on his skin, "Wonderful..."

Lutzelphamet looked at his master, who was staring at him with a mixture of shock and horror. "What's that look for?" 

"I-I never want to see that ever again...that as was gross..." Oliver replied, pulling himself up to his feet, looking at his injured hand that somewhat stopped bleeding. The demon reached over and held it, stopping for a moment to feel how soft the human really was. So this is how his skin feels....it's soft and warm..., Lutzelphamet thought, using his power to heal the cut. "Ah- Thank you, Lutz! It's good as new!" By instinct, Oliver hugged the demon, blinking in surprise as he felt the warmth of the demon's body; he pulled back to put his hand's on the other's chest, this time feeling a heartbeat and the lungs moving in the chest. "Your body is warm, Lutz! It's like hugging a heater!" He couldn't help but hug the demon once more, who in return was trying to pull him off, "Gahh! Why must you hug me?" They pulled away from each other and Oliver folded his arms,"You owe me a thank you now, mister."

"Ughh...why? You only got a skull for me..." 

"Yes, but I also cut my hand, watching a horrific scene of your body forming, and now you're standing here feeling everything. I'm pretty sure that deserves a thank you." Oliver replied, making the demon grumbled and pet that pink hair, "Fine...thank you..."  Lutzelphamet turned to walk but didn't get far before falling flat on his a face, making the human laugh, "Oh shut up! I only did that because I'm not used to having a body!  So shut your trap!"  Oliver was reduced to giggling, "Sorry, sorry! I can't help it!" He grabbed the demon's hand and helped him back to his feet, "How about we head back home and you can learn there?" Saving himself from further embarrassment, Lutzelphamet nodded and returned to the seal, I'll learn soon... "I know you will, Lutz." The young man gathered his things then headed over to his hours that was happy to see him. Oliver jumped back onto the animal, grabbed her reigns and headed back towards home, surprised that they weren't out that long as he thought.  To pass the time, Oliver began to sing:

 _Well a Scotsman clad in kilt left a bar one evening fair_  
_And one could tell by how he walked that he'd drunk more than his share_  
_He fumbled round until he could no longer keep his feet_  
_Then he stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street_  
_Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_  
_He stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street_

Lutzelphamet listened and gave an exaggerated groan, _Oh god, stop singing! I am not listening to this on the way back!_ Oliver huffed as he rolled his eyes, "Oi, I have a good singing voice. Plus, it passes the time and I enjoy messing with you." More grumbling came from the demon and the pink man continued to sing: 

_About that time two young and lovely girls just happened by_   
_And one says to the other with a twinkle in her eye_   
_See yon sleeping Scotsman so strong and handsome built_   
_I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt_   
_Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_   
_I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt_

This made the demon hum and he couldn't help but wonder what his little human would look with just a kilt. Lutzelphamet wouldn't admit he found his incompetent master to be kind of cute - plus the singing wasn't so bad, but he preferred songs about heroes or creatures instead of drunken ones. He began to wonder what Oliver's voice was like when he sang in Gaelic and figured that would be so much better than this - so, the demon just let this singing continue until they got back in hopes to hear something different later. But with these two roaming the countryside, they were unaware that they were being watched by a large Cu Sith that watched them from on top of a hill, pinning it's red eyes onto the pink human. It's intent was unclear but something made it stay around Oliver as it jumped down form the hill, disappearing as he began to run after the galloping horse to get back to the town. 


	6. Chapter 6

 That night, Oliver watched Lutzelphamet admire his newly gained body, but what was supposed to be a sweet moment turned into a hilarious one. Since the demon wasn’t used to a physical form, he would stumble around and walk like a newborn. If he fell, a frustrated growl came from him, “This is ridiculous! All my power gained and here I am walking around like a newborn horse!” Lutzelphamet grumbled as he gave up and sat on the floor, folding his arms as a few fairies sat on his horns. Sighing and shaking his head, Oliver went up to him and kneeled down to look at the demon, “You’re not going to get any progress huffing around like a child, Lutz. Even newborn horses manage to find their legs within a few hours or so.”

Lutzelphamet just scoffed, “Please, it’s embarrassing. A horse has 4 legs and still manages better than me…great and powerful demon taken down but the lack of unable to fucking move…”

“Oi, watch your mouth!” The Brit wagged a finger at the demon before pulling back and stood up, “Just remember how your body felt before…you had it before so it’s still in your memory somewhere.” Oliver kicked off his slippers and crawled into bed, “Anyways, I’m heading to bed now…today was fun, Lutz. I’m glad we decided on this…” The demon looked at him, then looked back at his claws, “Yea…thank you…” He then flinched when he felt the human’s hand ruffle the messy blond locks on his head – it was soft and sent a shiver down Lutzelphamet’s spine. _So, this is how it feels when people play with each other’s hair? I’ve forgotten it…_ , he thought. “Good night, Lutz…” Oliver pulled his hand away and rolled onto his side, making the demons look back at him as if wanting more hair petting. “Y-Yea...night…”

Now that the human was asleep, the demon took the chance to practice getting used to his new body.  Lutzelphamet was experiencing everything – his skin had warmth, his lungs were filling with air, and the touching…. Feeling everything from the fabric on the bed to the hardness of the wood floor. It wasn’t a new experience, but it felt like it did; the demon loved it as he began to practice walking once more. Taking up most of the night, the demon finally managed to ‘find’ his legs and was walking around the small room with the still awake fairies applauding him.  Smiling proudly, the demon stretched his muscular arms, “Hah! I knew I could do it!” He then glanced at his sleeping master, “Thanks to him too…” Lutzelphamet walked over to the bed, holding a hand out above Oliver’s hair, hesitating before pulling it back. “Thanks, Oliver…” With that, he sat down on the floor and closed his eyes to sleep – well, he still didn’t need it, but only went into a meditative state until his human finally woke up.

* * *

 The next morning, Oliver woke up, sitting up and stretching before noticing Lutzelphamet up and stretching in the middle of the room. He was looking at the muscles on the demon’s back that moved as he stretched, making the human stare. The demon glanced back and quickly turned to face his master, “Morning…what are you staring at?”  Lutzelphamet asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion as Oliver looked away, “N-Nothing! I just…you’re very muscular for a demon.”

Lutzelphamet scoffed, “Seriously? Is that what’s puzzling you enough to stare? Geez…I’m muscular because I was made like this. I promise it’s not just for show either – I can take down creatures much larger than myself – such as dragons and chimeras.”  The demon folded his arms and looked quite proud of himself, watching as his little master was fumbling over his words.

“R-Right…well…umm...can you please put some normal clothing on? Walking around here with just a cloth around your waist like some barbarian is not helping anyone...!” The Brit replied, his face turning even more red as e was avoiding any glances at Lutzelphamet. “Fine, fine!” Using some of his regained magic, the demon formed modern clothes around himself – jeans and t-shirt which he saw many human men wear, but he refused to put shoes on his clawed feet. “Happy now?” Oliver glanced at him and relaxed, “Much better…now then, I was thinking we can go out and help you get used to this new body of yours. I’m sure you would like to do that instead of being cooped inside this small room.” The demon smiled and purred like a cat, “I would like that very much….” Now, for the first time ever, Luztelphamet’s stomach growled ferociously, “Well shit…I’m actually hungry…what a weird feeling…”

The Brit just chuckled and began to get out of bed, “Come on, let’s get you something to eat.” He slipped on his slippers then headed out of the room, heading to the kitchen. Telling the other to sit at the table, the human began to work around the area to start breakfast – eggs, bacon, and toast for 4 people, with the extra for Lutzelphamet. His grandmother eventually came down and was surprised, but her eyes were on the demon “Oh! Oliver, you didn’t tell me we had company! Good mornin’ there, dear, what’s your name?” Nearly dropping the pan of eggs, Oliver quickly looked at his grandmother in shock with Lutz just smirking. Relax, she only sees me as a human, not as a demon, the German voice echoed in the human’s mind as Lutz smiled, “Guten morgen, I’m Lutz. I was in town and decided to visit my good friend.” Easily buying the lie, the older woman smiled, “Well then, it’s good to meet you, Lutz, call me Nana and please make yourself at home.” She patted the demon’s shoulder then walked over to her grandson and whispered, “He’s a good lookin’ lad!” Oliver groaned as his grandmother chuckled while preparing herself a cup of coffee.

Even Lutzelphamet was chuckling, smirking when his little master shot him a glare. Breakfast was now the three of them sitting and Oliver’s grandmother asking the demon questions about where he was from or what he does for work. It was awkward for the pink man, but the others talked like it was nothing but a casual talk they’ve had for years. After finishing his food, Oliver excused himself to get dressed, heading out with Lutzelphamet close behind him, “You grandmother is funny. I’m not big on humans but I will definitely enjoy another conversation with her.” Rolling his eyes, the Brit just groaned, “You could have told me she could see you now.”

“Huh! Must have slipped past my mind…oh well!” Lutzelphamet chuckled as Oliver headed to the stable to feed the animals. “Are you going to use the horse again?”Oliver raised an eyebrow,“Well yea. I want to head to the mountains again and it’s the only way there since I don’t have a car.” The human replied, walking over to greet his horse with a few pats to her snout. The demon shook his head, “Nein! We’re trying another way!” Oliver watched as those same large wings appeared and stretched, realizing what Lutzelphamet meant – before he could protest, he was grabbed bridal style and was flown up into the sky with a heavy flap of the wings. Gasping, the young man clung to the demon tightly in fear of being dropped, “Lutz! This is not what I had in mind!”  Rolling his eyes, Lutzelphamet headed towards the nearest mountain, “Relax! I’m not going to drop you!” Despite the Oliver’s protests, he continued to fly until he found a spot to land, gently putting his feet onto the ground. He then put his master down, who was shaking like a terrified animal, “See? I told you I wasn’t going to drop you!”

“D-Don’t do that without asking! I nearly pissed myself!” Oliver snapped, trying to regain his footing before relaxing and looking around. The demon just gave out a big belly laugh, "Oh come now! It was just a little flying from one spot to another! I didn't even go that high or did any of my tricks!" His master just grumbled and hit Lutzelphamet's chest, which obviously did nothing to the hellish creature. "You're such a jerk!" Rolling his eyes, the demon folded his arms, "Relax, geez...' he then looked around, "Huh...still not a lot trees around here I see.."

Oliver shrugged, “Scotland isn’t known for its trees. It’s still a fun place to explore and with this new ability to see the mythical creatures it’s even more fun! Look!” He pointed a griffin that was passing by, making the human softly gasp, “That is so cool…!” Oliver was about to headed towards it before Lutzelphamet pulled him back, “Are you nuts? Those things will tear you apart if you’re go right up to it.” He gave a warning growl, making the other relax, “Sorry…it’s still pretty cool to see…” Oliver watched as the griffin took off flying before the pair continued walking deeper into the mountain. As the two of them walked, the demon was stretching his muscles, feeling the cool mountain air hit his sensitive skin and taking in deep breaths. Lutzelphamet was close to forgetting how it was to feel everything around him but here he was, with his actual body with reflexes and nerves. All thanks to Oliver, which was puzzling to the demon - _I could have sworn this human hated me...yet he went out of his way to make sure I have this body again...he reminds me of that last human but...when will he turn against me? They will...they always want something return...but Oliver..._ Lutzelphamet was conflicted between keeping his guard up around the pink human and open up to him; it frustrating, especially when he kind of finds Oliver cute.

The demon was pulled out of his thoughts when the soft voice spoke to him, "Lutz! Look! We found a fairy pool!" Oliver stopped at the edge of the hill, pointing to a large rocky area with a large pool of water and a small waterfall pouring into the green-blue waters. There were nymphs playing in the water and a few fairies relaxing on the rocks, looking at the two of them - a few of them even waved for the two men to join them. "Oh god, not the nymphs...they're so annoying..." The demon grumbled, "Lutz, you find everyone annoying. Stop being a butt and come on!" Oliver elbowed the demon as he walked down o the water, immediately having fairies latch onto his oddly pink hair.

The pair headed to the edge of the water where some of the nymphs either disappeared or remained with the men. They were curious that a human can see them now and he wasn't even one that had magic - so this made the nymphs wanting to know more about Oliver. While he was being bombarded by the nymphs, Lutzelphamet sat down on a boulder and watched them, not even bothering to flick the small fairies away from his horns. "This is not what I had in mind...ughh..." He grumbled, closing his eyes and relaxing as his master talked to the nymphs - which lasted for an hour until they left the men to their on device. Oliver looked around, humming as he kicked off his shoes, rolled up his pants and put his his feet in the cool water, "I love coming here whenever I get the chance...it's relaxing and so peaceful..."

"Right...well, since you're going to play in the water like a kid, I'm going to nap. Don't bother me." The demon grumbled, laying back on the rock with a small sigh. The Brit shook his head and continued to walked the edge of the pool, noticing something above him. Looking up, there was a Cu Sith looking down at him from the ledge above the human, making him stare in shock - it just stared at Oliver and he felt relaxed. So relaxed, that the human began to walk out of the water and up the rocky hill towards the comfort - but he was walking in a daze and the fairies were trying to snap him out of it because they had a bad feeling. Lutzelphamet wasn't paying attention until the fairies were pulling at the demon's hair, "Gah! Fuck off!" He opened his eyes and waved them away, but stopped when he saw them pointing to Oliver and the Cu Sith, "The hell? Oliver get down from there!" Despite his yelling, the human continued to walk and the other bellow watched as the large canine was leading Oliver to the edge. "Goddammit Oliver! You're going to fall!" Still, the pink human was walking as if he was overly joyed about something - he continued to walk, teasing with the edge of the rocks. "Fucking hell..." The blond demon stood up, snarling now, "OLIVER SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Oliver snapped out of it, "Wh-What...?" He was at the edge then looked at the Cu Sith, that snarled at him and lunged at the pink human, causing the human to slip and fall. "OLIVER!" Lutzelphamet snapped, watching as his master fell into the deep water below. "Fuck...!" He stood by, expecting the human to swim up to the surface - but after a few minutes and still nothing, the demon growled, "Dammit!" Ripping off his shirt, the demon ran into the water, swimming down to grab the human. Lutzelphamet was internally panicking because if anything happened to Oliver, he was done for as well, but this made him worry - which was a new thing to him. Managing to grab the human, the demon moved him away from the water, unsure what to do; luckily, the fairies new what to do and helped the demon prepare cpr until Oliver was spitting up water.  The human coughed up water,opening his eyes and clinging to the demon for dear life - it, actually made Lutzelphamet feel bad because he's never seen Oliver so terrified, even when they first met. "Easy there, you're okay now."

"T-To deep...don't make me go again! I don't want to go back...!" The Brit was panicking, making the demon sigh and calm him,"Shh...you're okay..." Strangely, Lutz actually felt worried for the human, something he thought he'll never have again. But it was also for Lutzelphamet's sake because without Oliver, he wouldn't be here with his own body once more. Eventually, the human calmed down as he remained silent,only making noise when he coughed up more water. "Sorry..."

Sighing, the demon waved it off, "It's fine, but I have to ask; why didn't listen and come back?"

Oliver thought it over and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I saw the large canine and suddenly heard a sweet voice calling my name. It was almost beckoning me to approach it and I felt lite on my feet - like when you dance with something and focus only on your partner." He rubbed his head,"but it doesn't make sense...Cu Sith's don't do that..."

"Obviously. Someone is controlling them and now I want to know why...." The demon growled, flinching when his shoulder was tapped by a nymph, who just smiled. "Pardon me, but I couldn't help but overhear.I know someone who can help answer your questions." Lutzelphamet raised an eyebrow as Oliver glanced at her," Who?" The nymph hummed, "There's a vampire named Francis that travels different cities promoting his club. If anyone knows what goes on in our world it's him~ He's actually in Scotland now and currently residing in the next city over; just look for the club named "Nocturne." Anyone is invited~"

The two men glanced at each other with Oliver speaking first, "It's worth a shot since this isn't the first time we've seen a Cu Sith...they've been particularly around the town recently. "

"Yea, but it's a damn vampire. They're so pompous and they always try to woo any human when they get the chance. I rather not deal with some frilly looking vampire." Lutzelphamet replied, scoffing as he folded his arms in defense. It made his human master roll his eyes as the nymph replied,"Francis' club is open to humans and he has a rule of no biting without consent. He's really lenient with most things but strict with his rules. But, like I said, it's just an option for you two." With that, she headed back into the water and disappeared, leaving the pair to debate over this.

"Lutz..."

"Nein! I am not dealing with any blood suckers! We'll find information our own without his help!" The demon snapped, now acting like a stubborn child once more. It made Oliver groan in annoyance, "Lutzelphamet, we are going to this club and talking to that vampire, no matter how much you complain! Understand?" Glaring at the human Lutzelphamet growled, "Fine...brat..." His human stuck his tongue out at him then got to his feet to walk away from the fairy pool, "Good. Now come on! I still want to go hiking for a little longer!" _Didn't take him long to go back to his regular self_ , the demon thought, standing up an following his master.

* * *

That evening, the two men decided to go tomorrow evening to the city to find the club and meet with this Francis.  Lutzelphamet reluctantly agreed but in his mind he wanted to know as much information as Oliver did. Someone tried to harm his master and it was his duty yo protect the smaller man - yet, he almost failed to do just that this afternoon. Oliver almost drowned and the demon was worried...he never worries about anything or anyone but he nearly panicked when he saw the human fall off that cliff. Even now, with Oliver sitting safely on the bed with him, reading some book, beside the demon who got comfortable on the edge of the bed.

After today, something clicked in the demon and he actually felt affection for the human. He knew what it was but it made Lutzelphamet annoyed because this isn't what he wanted - he wanted to keep this union professional. But here, he dove into the water to catch Oliver with full worried blocking any other judgement that the larger male had for the pink man.  Oliver wasn't like his first union with the other human, but the demon was still on the defense about the other. Perking up when he was touched, Lutzelphamet looked down at the human who was now leaning against him.

"I never got a chance to thank you for saving my life, Lutzelphamet. I know it was unexpected and I should have had better control, but it means a lot ot me for what you did..." Oliver replied, looking up at the other who pouted at him. "Right...don't get all gushy over it either. I only did it because I still can't have you die so early into our contract!" BUt I'm happy you're safe..., he thought. 

Oliver just chuckled, growing used to the demon's attitude, "Okay, Lutz. But still...I really appreciate it..." He hummed and scooted closer to the warmer demon, pulling his knees up, then continued reading his book. Meanwhile, a small blush came across the pouting demon, who remained silent but kept his eyes on the few neighboring fairies that couldn't help but giggle at the cute scene on the bed .

 


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Oliver thought about what happened during their visit to the fairy pools. It made him worried and wondered if he was being targeted or did someone know Lutz was alive. Figuring this was bound to happened since he was probably one of the very few humans that were aware of the creatures that surrounded them. With a sigh, the pink haired man went to sleep – bur even his dreams were no escape from the problem. His dreams were a mixture of the nearly drowned incident to the Cu Sith staring at him with dark, blood red eyes. The dreamed ended when the canine snapped at him, making Oliver wake up just after sunrise. Glancing at the sleeping demon on the ground, he decided not to bother Lutz and let him sleep a little longer. After getting breakfast and a large cup of strong coffee, he went back to his room with the meal and smiled at the soft snoring.

The young man set his stuff down on the desk and went to look at the sleeping Lutz, studying the features of the demon. A strong jaw, sharp nose, defined eyebrows – he looked like an old marble statue from Rome with such features. Oliver couldn’t help himself as he gently touched the demon’s face, running his fingers up Lutz’ cheek to the messy golden curls. He then touched the horns, feeling the ridged edges and seeing old scars on them. _Amazing…it’s been 2 weeks and I still can’t believe you’re real…,_ the man thought. But as soon as his gentle hands got near the base of one of the horns, Lutz’s strong hand gripped his wrist, making the Scot flinch. “S-Sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

A muffle groan came from the demon, “Didn’t hurt…it tickled…” Those sleepy violet eyes looked up at Oliver, but instead of anger, Lutz was just curious. “What made you want to touch them?”

Oliver slightly blushed, “I-I was just admiring your facial features. They’re unique and I just…wanted to touch…” He quickly shut up, which only made the smaller man blush even more and look away.  Instead of getting annoyed, Lutz just gave a deep chuckle, “Well, if you wanted to touch, you could just ask, Oliver. I don’t mind.” Seeing the human’s face only get redder, it made the demon completely burst into a fit of laughter as he released Oliver’s wrist. “Your face is hilarious right now!” As he laughed, Oliver hit Lutz’ shoulder, which didn’t do much but make him laugh more.

“Not funny, Lutz! Geez!” He stood up and grumbled, grabbing his coffee and sitting on the bed. “You’re an ass…”

“Perhaps, but you’re so easy to tease, I just can’t help myself!” The demon chuckled, standing up to stretch out his brawny body. Which only caused Oliver to stare at for a second before looking away, “Just get some clothes on. We must prepare for this evening…” Lutz raised an eyebrow, “What preparations? We’re just going to a club that happens to be ran by a convent of vampires.”

Oliver sipped his drink and set it down to grab fresh clothing, “That’s the thing. I know how vampires are and I am not going in with a big sign on my face that says, ‘free meal’.  I want holy water on hand and maybe some form of garlic…”  Rolling his eyes, the demon walked up to his human master and gently grabbed his chin to force the human to look at him. “You worry to much, Oliver. You don’t need all that when I am fully capable of taking on a couple of blood suckers. I promised to protect my little master – he just has to have some faith in this old demon.”  For a moment, Oliver’s ocean blue eyes widened a bit as he stared up at soft look the large man gave him. He could see a flicker of playfulness and something even more dangerous that he didn’t want to question. “I…I do, Lutz…” He couldn’t help it now – Oliver had to put his life in Lutz’ hands and so far, the demon has proven himself that he can protect the human. But in those violet eyes, the pink haired man noticed a hint of softness that the demon rarely showed. _Lutz…what is going on in that mind of yours?_ he thought. “Good.” Lutz released the human and ruffle his hair, “Don’t be so serious, okay? It doesn’t really work for you.” The human blushed and nodded, unsure of what to say next so he just stuffed some food in his mouth to prevent himself from talking for the rest of the time.

Oliver kept quiet as he tried to figure everything out. He was conflicted now and whenever he thought about Lutz, the man’s heartbeat went faster than usual.  Lutz notice the nervousness but figured it was because of tonight’s event, “You know, if you don’t want to go, you just have to say something.” The pink man shook his head, “No! I want to go! I’m not backing down now and besides, if I don’t, who else is going to help us out?”  Giving a shrug, the demon waved a hand and laid on the bed, “Whatever you say, kiddo!”

* * *

 

It was about 5:45pm when the to of them left the house – Ollie was going to take the car, but Lutz had a different idea. Picking up the human bridal style, he stretched out his wings and flew up into the air. Lutz chuckle when he heard a gasp from Oliver and held him close, “Relax. This was we’ll get there faster than any vehicle.” The human mumbled something then kept quiet as he felt the cool breeze run through his hair and looked down at the ground. When they arrived into the city, they landed in an alley to avoid anyone seeing them and soon the wings were gone. “Not so bad, egh?” The demon replied, looking quite pleased with himself now that he can do such miscellaneous things like flying. “It’s fine…just ask me before you go whisking me off to do that!” Oliver fixed his outfit – which consist a button up shirt and jeans – then looked around, “Now where to find this club…”

Lutz looked around and spotted a group of vampire nymphs heading towards the side of a building, “Come on. I think I know where…” They walked out onto the street, hearing busy pubs, cafes, and restaurants. Oliver found it a bit funny that a vampire set up a club near one of the busiest streets in town; _weren’t vampires more of the secluded type?_ He though as the two walked closer to the alley. Lutz stopped them at the corner and watched as the women spoke to the guard at the door, who nodded and let them go in. “Looks like we’re going to have to convince him to let us in…” 

“I’m sure we can easily do that.” Oliver mumbled, making the demon smirked a bit as they walked up to the guard who eyed the demon and human. He then spoke to Lutz first, “Not every day you see your type so comfortable with someone this cute.”

The demon scoffed, “Please, you make it sound so unreal. We’re here to have some fun as much as the next person.” The guard flipped his long brunette hair to the side and folded his arms, “I can’t let just anyone in…bosses’ rules not mine.”

Oliver swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke again, “We’re here to speak to Francis, not party around. It’s important and I am not going to stand here and argue with some vampire.” He sounded confident, but alarm bells were ringing in his head. The guard’s eyebrows rose in surprise, “Ohh, you’re one of the few rare humans who knows about us. Well then, be my guest and go in – but I warn you now, I can’t say for all that we’ll behave.” He gestured to the old door covered in band stickers with music booming behind it. “Have fun.”

Both human and demon looked at each other then walked to the door with Oliver grabbing the knob, “Here we go…” Hearing the music louder now, the young man stepped inside towards the large room where everyone gathered. Oliver noticed he felt different and went he looked down he wasn’t wearing his simple clothes anymore. Instead, he was wearing a dark long sleep button up shirt and an intricate black vest that had a velvet floral pattern. The man’s pants were black, and his earrings remained the same – looking at the nearby mirror, Oliver blinked in surprise at how he could be mistaken for another vampire. “How did this happen…?”

“It’s a spell. Changes your clothing when you pass the door way.” Lutz replied, who was dressed in all black – from the fest to the cloak like jacket- the demon looked like a gothic painting with his blond hair sleeked back. Oliver was blushing as he stared at him, thankful the club was dark, and no one had to see it. “Come on, let’s find Francis and stay near me.” The young man nodded and followed Lutz as they immersed themselves in the crowd. It was a jumble species with the majority being vampires, all dressed to match the gothic décor. The music was smooth and entrancing with a masked woman beginning to sing. Oliver looked around and noticed he was being eyed – whether it was for a snack or for a chat was unknown to him. With one distraction, he lost Lutz in the crowd and the young man was now lost.  It was hard to spot Lutz now and suddenly the small man felt small – but soon he was gently pulled to the side and face to face with a new man.

The new man was beautiful with long blond lock pulled into a ponytail with a curl coming down in front of his face. What made Oliver stare for a moment though, were the icy blue eyes looking down at him. “Be careful, Cheri. If you keep staring in the middle of the dance floor, you will get trampled on.” The thick French accent made the Scot blush as he cleared his throat, “S-Sorry…I’m not used to these types of gatherings…”

“Really? The clothing looks quite exquisite on you.” The Frenchman hummed, moving to an empty spot near the closest wall. “What brings you here then?”  Oliver chewed on his bottom lip and looked around, “I’m here to see the owner…I was told he could probably help me, but I don’t even know who the man is.”

The man rubbed his stubbled chin, “I see…well then, come on. Let’s get to a quiet place to talk.” He then escorted Oliver up the stairs, which made it easier for Lutz to notice and growl under his breath, “Goddammit…” He moved to get to the stairs but was held up by women wanting to dance – it made the demon growl, but he didn’t want to cause a scene, so he allowed it. Meanwhile, Oliver was led to a more intimate and quieter room with a small bar, armchairs and couches. The Frenchman went and walked over to the bar, “So, before we talk, would you like anything to drink?”

Oliver blinked and looked at him, “Wait, you’re Francis?”

“The one and only~! Sorry if I don’t come off as scary like other vampires. I rather make friends than scare them off or assume I’m going to bit them.” The blond man replied, grabbing two glasses, “Do you like wine?”

“Yes…” The Scot replied, watching as the vampire poured them both a glass of red wine, “I’m sorry for this intrusion and taking you away from your party downstairs.” Francis waved a hand and bought the drinks over then sat down, which Oliver sitting across him. “Not at all. My friends and guests won’t have any problems and the night is still young. So, what’s your name and what can I do for you?”

Sipping the wine, Oliver tried to jumble his words together, “Well, my name is Oliver and I was told you can help me. I’m having some trouble with a Cu Sith but it seems off…living here in Scotland I am well aware of what they do but a cu sith doesn’t actually try to kill you. Someone is controlling them and targeting me from afar…”

Francis leaned back in his seat and hummed in wonderment, “I can’t really control another person’s magic, Oliver. Any reason why this could be happening?”

“I…kind of woken up a demon from his imprisonment and stuck with him until I die.” Just saying that made the vampire mutter a swear in French before he spoke to Oliver, “Who?”

“Lutzelphamet…”

The name just made Francis chock on his drink and immediately put his glass down, “Are you serious? How did you even manage to come across that demon’s tomb?” Oliver down the glass of wine, “I actually end up falling onto it when I was in the mountains about an hour or so from here…don’t get me wrong now, I didn’t do it on purpose. He pretty much conned me, but Lutz has turned out to be not so bad. I just want to know who’s after me now and we both are suspecting it has something to do with him.”

Sighing, the vampire tapped his knee trying to think this over, “I might have an idea who…but I don’t recommend seeking him out; especially since he’s already spying on you with the cu sith.”

“Okay…who?”

Francis took a sip of wine and eyed the human, “His name is Jendrik the Twisted One. He’s human but when he learned magic he let it take over his whole self. No one wants to come across him because the man wants to kill and destroy. For hundreds of years we’ve been able to keep him at bay, but no one can beat him. Jendrik’s power is from Lutzelphamet and he’s the only one can agree on to stop him...but since he knows that the demon is bind to a human, so I believe he’s trying to get rid of you.”

“Jendrik…but that means I just need Lutz to stop him then.” Oliver replied as a matter of fact. But he frowned when Francis shook his head. “Non. It’s not that simple, Oliver…if Lutz does that, he has to sacrifice something and in this case; you.”

The human blink and raised an eyebrow, “Me? How so?”

Francis leaned forward, “Show me the demon’s mark.” The human blinked, hesitated then opened the vest and shirt to show the black seal that is placed over his heart. “That, is what seals your fate when you die. But if he decides to fight Jendrik and strip that power from that human, then he’ll have to take whatever energy he put in you through that seal. Lutzelphamet is a powerful demon so that will take everything from you – your energy, your life source and your soul.”  The lump in Oliver’s throat was back as he tried processing this information, “How do you know all that?”

“I know because I’ve discussed this with other leaders, Oliver. Jendrik has caused trouble for many of us and we had to discuss how to stop that human. I just didn’t think it will come to this…” The vampire then stood up and sat next to the smaller man, “I am not trying to scare you. I only speak the truth, but I feel like you’re a smart man, Oliver. I’m sure you will find a way to solve this but it’s not going to be any easier from now on. I’m here to help you as much as I can and if needed, you have a gentleman vampire’s word.” Francis then gave a cheeky smile that completely threw off his whole persona, making the human giggle, “Thank you, Francis. I’ll keep that in mind.”  Francis blushed and ended up hugging Oliver close, “Oh mon dieu, you are absolutely adorable!”

The door then slammed open and there stood a snarling Lutz, glaring at Francis, “Touch him and I will rip your fucking head off vampire!”  Both human and vampire yelped as the demon came in with a very pissed off woman behind him. Francis sighed and spoke in French to the woman an got up as she walked off. “You are a rude one. I wasn’t even hurting him! Oliver is too cute to harm!”

Oliver sighed and looked at the demon, “Everything’s fine, Lutz. Francis was just finishing up with answering my questions and I think it’s time for us to go now.” He stood up and smiled at the vampire, “Thank you for the wine, Francis.”  Smiling, the blond man nodded and handed him a card, “My pleasure and just call whenever you feel like talking.”

The pink man nodded and walked up to Lutz, “Come on, time to go home.” Lutz grumbled and eyed Francis before walking out of the room. They kept quiet until they were out in the alley and in their normal clothes once more. “So, what did he tell you?” Oliver shook his head and walked away, “Nothing I would like to continue think about right now.”

“What? Come on! We didn’t come all this way for you to not share the information with me!” Lutz exclaimed, feeling left out of something here. “Was the vampire informative or not?”

Oliver sighed, “yes, but I don’t want to talk about it right now!”

A swear came from the larger man, “I am not playing game, right now, Oliver! Either tell me what you know or apologize for wasting my time!”  The smaller man glance at him, “ _Your_ time? Have you forgotten you’re the one who goes where I go? And why are you getting so defensive over me not wanting to share right now?”  They eyed each other as the demon snarled, “It’s because you’re being bloody annoying brat right now!”

“So, what if I am? Just take me home! I’m tired of being out now!” Oliver demanded, but instead Lutz gave a twisted smile, “No. I’m just going to let you suffer and find a way back on your own since you want to be a little bratty prince!” With that, the demon went back into his seal with a breeze that seemed to slap Oliver in the face.  Angry and hurt, he just mumbled, “Fine then” and walked out to the street to head down towards a nearby hostel. He didn’t want to bother with a taxi and suddenly felt tired. Crashing onto the bed once he got his room, the man pulled off his shoes and removed his belt to get comfortable.  He sat there for an hour before speaking, “Look. I know you can hear me…I don’t know how to tell you the information. If anything, I want to forget it, but I know I can’t because it’s not going to help anyone…”

There was silence, but he continued;

“Francis told me that I am being targeted because of you and it’s not going to be easy for me to let this slide by. It’s a man that a lot of people and creatures have to do deal with and now that he’s back around, everyone wants him gone but no one can approach him.”

More silence for a few minutes before the demon’s voice quietly spoke.

“Do they have a name for this human?”

“Jendrik the Twisted One.” A gasp of pain came out of Oliver as his hold chest burned from the seal, making him gasp more. “Lutz…gahh…. wh-what’s going on…?!” He barely spoke as the burning continued before it was replaced with a cold front of energy and the demon appearing on the edge of the bed. “Sorry…that name…it’s one that belongs to the very human that trapped me and burned my body. It brings painful memories…” He growled, but refused to look at his master, looking shamed for harming him like that. “Lutz…that’s the one who’s after me…Francis said the only one who can probably defeat him is you but…”

Those sharp violet eyes snapped up to look at the human, “But what Oliver?”

Oliver chewed on his bottom lip before telling the rest, “…it will cause my own death because you will need all the energy you’ve given to me to fight Jendrik.” He gave a dry laugh to ease the tension in his stomach, “But I-I guess that’s okay, right? I already agreed to let you have my soul and this is just an easier way for you to get it.” He started crying and he didn’t understand why – Oliver made the agreement and has the seal placed on his chest.

Lutz' hard look softened as he listened as he sighed, "Oliver...You make it sound like I only care about that soul."

"Well it's true! That's all you've ever cared about since that day I fell onto your tomb! It's just now hitting me that I just gave up my soul and if you want to get rid of that other man, I still have to sacrifice my own life for it!" The human continued to cry, hiding his face to avoid looking at the demon in front of him.  Heavily sighing, Lutz gently grabbed the human's wrist and pried the hands away to look at the other's face. "It's true, I wanted that soul more than anything beside wanting my body again. But instead of hating me or fearing me, you're intrigued by me and it's something new to me. Oliver, I am not the best person nor the best creature out there - hell, I think I'm one of the worst ones there is, but it doesn't mean I don't care. I have to care about the one whom I'm bind to and sticking his neck out to help me instead of being greedy." 

Oliver sniffled and wiped his eyes, "What are you trying to say?"

The demon just pouted and averted his eyes, "I'm saying I'm staring to like you more and more each day, Oliver. You're an odd one but it's what makes you unique and kind of sickly cute that I want to bloody punch something."  There was a hint of a small pink blush appearing on the demon's cheeks as he spoke, making the human blink and gently smile. 

"I...guess that makes two of us, Lutz....I kind of started liking you more and more as well....but I didn't say anything because I know what happened to you last time someone confessed to you."

"Yea...but this is different. You're not asking me for magic nor using me to get back at anyone who wronged you...It's almost to the point where I kind of want you to send me to go scare the shit out of that Todd guy or something." Lutz mumbled, but turned completely red when Oliver hugged him and buried his face in the demon's chest, "I guess I'm here to change the demon's heart then hehe..."

Lutz let out of a sigh and hugged his tiny human master back, "I suppose so...and I promise we'll figure something out differently to avoid your death..."

Oliver nuzzled the demon,"I know...and I'll do my best to help you through the whole way..." That night, Lutz and Oliver remained on the bed, cuddling close and just listening to the softness of each other's breathing. Nothing sexual or too intimate - just being close to show each other that no one was going away. 


	8. Chapter 8

“Lutz? Lutz, where are you?” Oliver’s voice called but the demon couldn’t find him as he ran down the empty space that looked to be in the forest. Lutz didn’t like this – he was so used to the human being by is side now that when he’s gone, it felt empty… Looking around, he called back, “I’m here! But I don’t know where you are!” He couldn’t even smell the human or sense where he was. But then, the sound of Oliver’s screaming alerted the demon and he followed it closely, “Ollie!”  Lutz ran down the forest path halting to a stop when he saw the entrance to the cave. The cave where his life ended those many years ago; it made him snarl but couldn’t stop there – not when he would hear the human’s whimpers echoing from inside.  As the demon walked into the cave, Lutz can feel the warmth of fire that made his skin shiver. Swallowing the lump in his stomach, he proceeds deeper inside until he came to the end with Oliver tied up in the middle.

 “Lutz! Help me! He’s going to come back!” Lutz was about to run for the human, but his feet seemed stuck in place, making him internally panic. “What the hell?” He looked down to see his clawed feet in bounds, snapping his head up when he heard that familiar chuckle from Jendrik.  Just seeing that smug face made the demon want to rip him to shreds. “Jendrik…let Oliver go!”  The smug smile grew, “Why? You want to fight me, right? Then let me help you get rid of one little bump in the road.” Jendrik snapped his fingers and soon, flames surrounded Oliver, causing him to scream in terror. Lutz tried to desperately free himself to free the human but, in the end, all he could do was watch as the pink haired human was consumed in flames, “No! No! NO!!  OLIVER!”

 The demon gasped and woke up in bed, face sweaty and his breathing heavy. He glanced over to see a sleeping Oliver beside him, safe and unharmed – it eased Lutz’ nerves but that dream felt so real. Wiping off his forehead, the demon did his best to relax but couldn’t; he knows Jendrik will try something like that and Oliver was too innocent to be part of this. Now, slight regret was building up inside the demon, especially when he caught a glimpse of the seal on Oliver’s chest. Lutz gave a heavy sigh as he rested his elbow on a propped kneed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he thought about this.  Oliver must have sense the demon’s mood because he slowly woke up and saw him in such a state. “Lutz? Are you okay?”

Glancing at the human then back at his feet, the demon mumbled, “I’m fine…just a bad dream, that’s all…”

“You sure? You look paler than usual…” The human sat up and yawned, glancing at the window to see it barely sunrise, then back at the demon. What woke him up fully was the sudden, almost desperate, hug from the Lutz, “I’m sorry…but I can’t put you through all of this, Oliver…I can’t lose you…” For the first time since the two met, Lutzelphamet was showing his weakness in front of the human as he nuzzled into the human. “I can’t imagine what Jendrik would do to you…he’s had a long time to practice the magic I gave him but who knows what else he’s done since then. Fuck! I should have never spoke to that damn human! I should have just let him starve or die by the hands of his own people! I should have- “To end the rant, Oliver moved and planted a deep kiss on the demon’s lips, making him blush and blink in surprise. The demon didn’t pull back – instead he embraced the kiss and took control of it, loving the soft lips against his own.

The human pulled back just a bit to speak, “Lutz, I may not know what I got myself into, but I do know that it’s too late to back out of it now. I am not as weak as I look and strong in my own way – so I will do everything I can to help you.” He then smiled, “I helped you out of that burial site, did I not?”

Lutz averted his eyes, “You did…”

“And did I not go out of my way to get your body back?”

“That you did…” Lutz mumbled, pouting like a child.

Oliver then smiled brightly, “Well then, I will help you free yourself from this bind and from this man who has wronged you in the past. If you ask why? It’s because I don’t turn my back against friends who need help and I will certainly not turn my back on someone I like more than a friend.”

 Lutz’ heart skipped a bit at the words and the deep determination his little master was giving. He’s never seen such a strong human that wasn’t entirely selfish…it made him smile and purr like a cat. “You little minx…I didn’t think you of all people would be such a headstrong person.” The demon pulled his little human back in for another deep kiss, shivering as he felt those soft hands through his messy blond curls. Lutz pinned Oliver to the bed and continue to kiss him, holding back his instinct to claim the human as his own. One thing he did miss was the sex – a demon like him needed it more than a human and here, the demon wanted Oliver. He gave a slight grind into the other man, seeing what will happen; a soft gasp came from the human. “Lutz…w-wait…I can’t…” Holding back a s mall grow, Lutz grumbled, “Why?”

“I am not having sex on a hotel room and I have to check out soon!  Plus...other reasons…” The Scot replied, blushing as he averted his gaze from the demon. Sighing, Lutz pulled back, ignoring the slight boner in his pants, “Alright, I’ll stop.” _For now…you don’t understand how much I want you, Oliver Kirkland…_ he thought as they sat up and fixed his pants, avoiding any looks at the human. “Come on, we have to fly out of here and I don’t want to be spotted while flying out of here.” The two of them cleaned up to look presentable then headed down to the front desk. They left the hotel and headed to a secluded area for Lutz to stretch his wings out before taking off.  Oliver was in deep thought, wondering what would have happened if he didn’t stop the demon from having his way. For a moment, he saw a primitive side of the demon and wondered if all demons were like that.  Lutz glanced at him, “Ready?”

He nodded, “Yea...” The human was about to be picked up bridal style when he heard his name being called, “Oliver Kirkland!” Oliver blinked in confusion and both men glanced to see two men, almost similar in appearance with different curls on both men’s heads. What set them different from others was both had horns on their head, with one man’s horns curling back and the others curling forward. Instinctively, Lutz moved in front of his master to protect him then spoke, “Who are you and what business do you have with my master?”  The first man spoke up with a thick Italian accent, “Oh calm your ass down, Lutzelphamet. We’re only hear to deliver a message from Jendrik himself!” The name made the larger demon scowl, but Oliver was the one to speak next. “What does he want?” He was a little hesitant because now this unknown human was watching their moves. No one knew where they were heading but here, two demons have found Oliver. It sent a shiver down a spine as the Italian demon spoke once more.

“I’m Lovino and this is my brother, Feliciano. We’ve been keeping tabs on you and Jendrik knows you want to find him. So, he’s quite interested in meeting the human that set Lutzelphamet free. He wants you both to join him for dinner at his home – no tricks, no traps, just a simple dinner where you all can discuss this like adults.” The darker haired demon replied, waving a hand like this was nothing to him. His brother than spoke up, in a softer voice, “We actually like what Jendrik has planned and you should hear him out.” Feliciano pulled out a card, disappearing then reappearing behind Oliver to hand it to him, “He’s waiting any time you decide to visit. We hope to see you there, Oliver.” He glanced at Lutz then disappeared, making the coupled glance at Lovino, “Ciao~” And then he was gone, leaving Oliver and Lutz standing there in silence as they thought about this new curve in their plans. “Lutz, we shou-“Before he finished, there was a burst of energy from the demon – in seconds they were transported right in front of the house. Even though he was showing signs that took a lot of energy, Lutz growled and punched the nearby tree.

“That bastard! He’s been watching us this whole time! This is all a fucking trap – just like all the other times!” Lutz’s anger made his energy whip around as he made claws longer to scratch at the trunk, “That disgusting, repulsive, little flea-bitten rat!” Oliver watched as his vexed demon continued to rage at his poor tree, making him angry now. He boldly went grabbed the demon’s large arm but was swiped at, knocking him down. Lutz froze when he smelled blood and turned to see his human on he ground with 3 bleeding cuts against his cheek. “O-Ollie…I…fuck…!”  He went to help the pink haired man but was stopped by a hand up and those sky-blue eyes angry at him. “You should be ashamed of yourself! Throwing a bloody fit like a child isn’t going to solve anything!” Oliver stood up and headed to the door, “At least let me heal your cheek as an apology!”

“No. I am keeping this as your punishment for lashing out like that…now get inside and calm your butt down so we can figure out what to do!” Lutz stood up, feeling guilty, angry – and oddly turned on by his humans’ assertiveness. The human was right though, throwing a fit isn’t going to solve anything if they’re going to have the upper hand on Jendrik. Walking with his head down in shame, the demon walked inside with Oliver, watching quietly as Oliver cleaned up his wound and bandaged his cheek.  They then headed up to the bedroom to discuss their plans for what’s next.

Lutz hesitated before starting, “I rather not go to his home…something like that just stinks of a trap for us…” Oliver sat on the bed and sighed, “Yes…but if we don’t do anything soon, he’ll do more than just watch from afar and mess with other magical creatures…what if I get Francis to help?”

“What is that flamboyant vamp going to do?” The demon asked, raising an eyebrow at his human. “Well, I just made friends with him and he oversees a whole convent of vampires. He can help us keep an eye on those demons and anything else that’s been keeping tabs on us for Jendrik.” It was a smart idea and Lutz gave a small smile to approve it, “I like you thinking, kiddo. But now that leaves us Jendrik himself…I can only do so much and…” Images of his dream flashed in the demon’s eyes, “I can’t bare to see that…” Oliver noticed the hesitation and leaned forward to gently touch the demon’s cheek. “Lutz, is there something you need to tell me?”

His worries and fears were bugging the demon as he sighed and nuzzled into the hand, “I dreamt that Jendrik caught you and when I went to save you, I watched you share the same fate as I did long ago. Flames consumed you and those screams…they were so real…it all felt so real….” Oliver frowned as the thought brushed through his mind, “It was just a dream, love…” Lutz shook his head and held his human’s hands then looked at him with such remorseful violet eyes. “You don’t understand, Ollie. Demons don’t dream often and when we do, they’re tied to our fears or our emotions…I fear losing you and if it means you continue to live, I don’t care about losing a chunk of my power. But Jendrik has to be stopped; he has to pay for what he’s done to me and to others.” The two of them sat there in silence, trying to figure out something that will solve this problem. Oliver subconsciously rubbed his chest where the seal was then had a risky idea, “Let’s face him upfront.”

Lutz pulled back and raised an eyebrow, “You can’t be serious.”

“I am. Hiding away is only going to give Jendrik more power over us. If we face him up front and figure out things from there, he would be surprised that we had the balls to face him instead of cowering away. So, let’s go and meet with Jendrik and hearing him out.” Oliver replied, making the demon shake his head, “Oliver Kirkland, that is the craziest idea you’ve had yet…and I like it.” The human smiled then kissed him, “Good! I’ll make that call to Francis and we can set this plan in motion.”

Crawling onto the bed and plopping down, Lutz raised an eyebrow, “So, where is this idiot’s home?”

Oliver pulled out the card that was given to him, reading the address, “In the Harz Mountains, in Germany…”

A scoff came from the demon, “So, he remained in the same spot since we met…not surprising…once you pass the barrier, it’s a large realm full of mythical creatures and it’s far from most humans…Who knew I was going to go back home?”

The Scot grabbed his phone, “So, who will be travelling then?” Oliver raised an eyebrow at the smirking Lutz, “We’ll be transporting there of course.” Shaking his head, the pink human disagreed, “No way! We just did that, and it looked like it took a lot out of you.”

“That’s because I haven’t done it in a long time. I’ll be fine doing it again since I remember how to transport like that.” Lutz grabbed the human, making him gasps as he wrapped Oliver in a hug, “Trust me, the last thing I want to do is hurt you, Ollie. I have to keep you safe – not only has my master but as the one who holds this old demon’s heart in his hands.” That made the human blush and the sudden nuzzle only made Oliver’s face turn redder. “Who knew Lutzelphamet was such a charmer?”

“When you get to know me, you get to see such sides as this.” That German accent was heavy now and Oliver found it quite attractive. “But, now that we’re home, I want to know why you stopped our sudden make out back at the hotel.” Oliver’s eyes widen at that and he shook his head, “Th-That’s nothing you need to concern yourself with!” Lutz gave a devious smile, “Oh?” He rolled them over, so he was hovering over the now blushing human, seeing how vulnerable he was under the larger body. “I will find out somehow, so you might as well tell me now.”  Oliver pouted and looked off to the side, knowing how devious Lutz can get if he doesn’t get his way. _What a cheeky cunt…,_ he thought before sighing, “Fine...I stopped you because…” he mumbled that last part which annoyed the demon as he poked the smaller male’s good cheek. “Oi, come on! Don’t be mumbling things like that! Tell me!”

Oliver groaned, “I said I stopped you because I’ve never had sex before!” _Good going, Oliver!_ The human thought as he covered his face in embarrassment, making Lutz blink then bust up laughing. “Is that all? Well, you should have just said so!”

“I’m not going to just flat out say ‘hey, Lutz, I’m a virgin so I don’t want to continue!’! I’m already dying of embarrassment here!” He immediately wiggled and tried to free himself before Lutz leaned down to nuzzle his human’s neck. “It’s okay, Oliver. When the time comes, I’ll take loving care of you and I will claim that tight little ass as mine.”  A shiver ran down the human’s spine as he grabbed the pillow and shoved it into the demon’s face, “Stop talking! You’re not helping!” Lutz just continued to laugh as he pulled away and freed the human from his clutches, giving a please smirk. Already in his mind he was imaging the smaller male under him, gasping and moaning for the demon as they embraced each other. For now, Lutz stuck with teasing the blushing man and hoping for all their upcoming events to be done so they had no worries to bother them. _Soon…soon let this all be over…._

Oliver regained his composer and looked at Lutz, "I'm going to take a shower. While I'm doing that, I want you to do something about my abused tree outside before my grandmum has a fit about it." Lutz scowled like a kid, "It was an accident...but fiiiineeee. But how about I join you in that shower? We can conserve water that way!" He smiled and the human just scoffed, "Nice try, wise guy. The answer is no!" The demon pouted, "Damn...worth a shot though. Fine, fine, go clean up and I'll be the temporary gardener." Oliver smiled and gave the demon a quick kiss before bouncing off to the shower, letting Lutz sigh and get to work outside. _Funny...if someone asked me to this before, I would have just laughed in their faces and told them to go away...but with Ollie, it's different...that human has so much power over me that he doesn't fully realize it..._


	9. Chapter 9

The next two days consisted of both making plans for their arrival to the woods and making sure Oliver’s grandmother was situated. She wondered why they ere laughing and he just told her it was kind of a business trip and that he’ll be home as soon as he can. Luckily, his grandmother wasn’t one to pry so she just shrugged and told him to be safe. It was Friday morning when Oliver took his shower and when he got out, the young man just had to stare at his reflection for a moment. His eyes went straight to the seal that was on his chest, gently rubbing his fingers over the warm skin. _What would happen to this if all of this went according to plan? Would it still be there? Would it harm me…?_ The thought ran through the Brit’s mind before he sighed and went to get dressed. Dressing in jeans and t-shirt, the Brit dressed comfortably – he didn’t even forget his earrings that made Lutz purr as he entered the room. “You look beautiful.”

Oliver perked up and glanced at the demon, “You think so? Sometimes I think about not wearing them at times…”

“I was talking about your features, but the earrings are a nice touch.” Lutz walked over to his little human and nuzzled his neck, “You smell good too…but I can tell you’re nervous, Ollie.” The Brit gave a dry laugh, “Is it that noticeable?” A nod came, making the pink man sigh, “I can’t help it…I’m worried about what will happen when we reach Jendrik’s home…” The demon understood this worry and if he could, he would leave Oliver here to keep him safe. But Lutz knew Pinkie was a stubborn man and wouldn’t agree to something like that. “Hey, I may not have all my power, but I am still a pretty damn strong demon. I wouldn’t have such a body and aura if I didn’t. So, no matter what, I will not let anything, or anyone harm you – and I’m saying this as a someone who has a major crush on you, Oliver not just because I am in servitude to you.”  Oliver blushed and smiled as the demon gently held his cheek, feeling his heart skip a bit, “Lutz…I think that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me!”

Lutzephamet’s cheeks turned pink and he quickly looked away to pout, “Well, I hope you enjoyed it because I’m not being that sweet again! My mouth has a bad taste now!” He gently pinched the human’s cheek then pulled away to stretch, “Now, are you ready to go? It’s close to the afternoon now in Germany and those mountains can be dangerous…” Grabbing his backpack, Oliver fixed his boots then took a deep breath before nodding to the other. “I’m ready…”

“Good.” The demon waved a hand and a large purple portal showing the forest appeared in front of the door. Oliver blinked in surprised and felt nervous, looking at Lutz for reassurance, “You’ll be okay. I opened it up in a place I know that is safe so just go in – I’ll be right behind you.” The Brit took a deep breath and walked through the portal with his eyes closed, still unsure about going through it. He only opened them when he felt the warm sun on his face and birds chirping. Oliver looked around and didn’t have to even question the fact that magic was strong here. “This is beautiful…” He was staring at everything before he quickly looked back to see Lutz coming up behind him, stretching out his wings and taking a deep breath. “Still the same as always…”

Oliver smiled, “It’s lovely, Lutz. Was this where you lived all those years ago?”

The demon nodded, “Most of the time, but I did travel around if it got too cold for me. Never liked the crazy winters around these mountains…”  He watched as his human walked over to an opening and saw how large the mountains are with a nearby town and train tracks. “So, are the humans in that town ware of creatures like you?” Oliver asked, looking at Lutz who folded his arms and shook his head.

“Nope. To make sure humans are safe and creatures can still flourish, there’s a border some witches set up so none of the humans end up walking into any homes of fairies and such. They figured that everyone’s going to have to coexist, but they can still tweak it to their liking. It’s almost like stepping into a whole different world than your own without actually having to leave.” Oliver was intrigued by that as he stood and watched over the quiet mountains before he was nudged in the arm. “Come on, we need to head up higher to find Jendrick’s place…” Lutz held his human close as they began their hike up to their enemies’ hideaway, both wondering if this was safe for them or not.

* * *

Oliver was quiet as he followed Lutz up the mountain, noticing the demon was more like a wild animal on guard than a man with priorities. When there was some kind of sound, Lutzelphamet would give a low grunt of a growl and keep the human closer to him. He knows that meeting Jendrick is bothering, but Oliver was a little worried what will happen if they were to be approached by something right now. sighing, the Brit continued to hike along side the demon, still enjoying the quietness of the German mountains. But he had to lighten the mood, so a smile came across his face,"You know, I didn't think our first date would be hiking in the mountains."

That made Lutzelphamet raise an eyebrow,"This isn't a date. This is just us heading to the hands of an enemy I severely dislike." 

"True. but when you look at it - we're alone, we're at a place I've never been before, and I have the urge to kiss you. So, I think it's kind of like a date between us~" The Brit hummed and stopped when Lutz stop, who was puzzled at how the human can remain calm in a time like this. "You're an odd one, Oliver. But, if you really think this is some kind of date, I will take up on your offer of that kiss." He smiled and pulled his little human close to him, kissing Oliver gently on the lips. The smaller male returned the kiss and was happy that the demon was relaxing slightly, _poor Lutz...he's stressed out right now...I've never seen him so tense before..._ They let the kiss last for a few minutes before pulling back to smile at each other, "How do you feel now?"

A purr came from the large demon, "Better...your lips are soft." 

"Good~" Oliver chuckled, but jumped when a deep growl came from nearby, causing Lutzelphamet to quickly hold his love closer to him. Hie violet eyes squinted as he glanced around to sense what could be lurking about, "Come on. Let's get moving." Oliver nodded and they both began to walk again with a little more pace in their steps - but the sounds of twigs breaking and growling only continued to follow the two men.  Lutz decided to grab Oliver, pick him up and run up the hill - this made their stalkers appear now. They were Cu Siths that were warped into much more haunting creatures; with glowing red eyes, over grown canines, and fur that made their bodies look more like shadows than solid figures. Staring in shock and horror, Oliver clung to Lutzelphamet as he spoke, "My god...what did he do those poor creatures? They're much more terrifying than the ones I saw back home!" 

Lutzelphamet growled and tightened his grip on the human,"That's what Jendrick does. Turns everything into much more sick and twisted versions of their former selves!" He came to a sudden halt when they ended up at a dead end, seeing that he'll have to fly out of here to get to safety. Stretching out his wings to take offer, Lutzelphamet snarled when one of the mangled creatures jumped and bite down on the base of one of the wings. He nearly dropped Oliver to put him down and smack it away, ignoring the bleeding bite on his wing as 5 of these creatures surrounded the couple, ready to attack. "Looks like Jendrick knows we're coming..." Lutz snarled, keeping the Brit behind him for safety,"Keep behind me, Oliver."

Oliver nodded,"I-I am..." He stared at the pack of mangled Cu Siths that were hungry to attack both of the men there. Then, three of them attacked the demon at once, biting at his arm,legs and a failed attempt at Lutz' side. He threw them off but the creatures didn't stop at their attacks - meanwhile, the other two tried to snap at Oliver but Lutz was able to block them with his wings before pushing them back. "Lutz, we have to move! We're just an easy target like this!" The demon agreed with a no, punching one of the lunging creatures before grabbing Oliver once more to jump up onto the top of the hill that was blocking them. It worked and the two of them looked down to see the pack of mangled hounds snarling and trying to figure out how to follow them both before leaving with the last one staring at them before following its pack. Letting out a sigh, Oliver glanced at Lutz who was already healing the bites he received from those things, "Will you be okay?"  Lutz growled and punched a nearby tree, making it snap and fall before speaking, "That fucking bastard! He's playing his dirty tricks on us!" 

"He knows we're coming but I don't think he wanted us dead! I-I think he's trying to intimidate us..." He won't admit, Lutz' anger is scare when the demon can snap a tree like it was a bloody toothpick. Lutz can feel the fear from his human and sighed, going up to him to see if he was okay. "I know, I know...I'm just...really not looking forward to this meeting. If I could I would go back to your home and forget about this all together but I know we can't...I'm sorry for scaring you, Oliver."

"I understand, Lutz, and I forgive you...we have to be clear minded with this.." The two of them hugged it out with Oliver nuzzling into the demon's chest. Pulling back, the Brit smiled up at his lover, which made him sigh and smile back. "You're getting pretty wise,kiddo."  They both chuckled and continued to walk through the forest, this time holding hands to reassure each other. 

By late afternoon and making sure they were safe, they stopped at small stream to have lunch. Oliver pulled out sandwiches he made before they left and sat down on a large boulder to eat. He didn't realize how hungry he was until the first bite and it took a lot not to scarf down the sandwich in one go. Lutz sat beside him, mostly in his thoughts, as he studied Oliver to be sure he was okay. "Your pants are ripped and dirty." He pointed out, watching Oliver look down and glance at his jeans, "Damn! I didn't even notice...it's mud and not blood, so I guess that's okay." He finished his sandwich and brushed off his hands on the side of his legs then went to the stream to refill his water bottle.

Lutzlephamet propped up his need and sighed, "Hurry up! I don't want to waste any time getting to this place..."

Oliver just rolled his eyes,"I know, I know. Give me a sec to clean up." He leaned down to wash his face, needing the cold water to calm his nerves. _Honestly, I didn't expect this...it makes me nervous about what Jendrick really has planned for us when we arrive. If Lutz's is tense about this, then I fear it's only going to get worse..._ Oliver glanced back at the demon who was closing his eyes in meditation, _Or perhaps he's not happy with the way we have to stop him? I've never seen him so...frustrated before..._

The Brit was starting to get worried for his love and hoped he can do whatever it takes to help him. But keeping unaware of things was a bad idea now because the human didn't even notice the water rising behind, taking the shape of a woman. Lutz did and he quickly jumped to his feet, "Oliver, watch out!" Oliver snapped out of it and turned to see a smiling woman in the water, scrambling to get out of the water, but failed when water wrapped around his ankle like a hand. "Lutz! Lutz I can't get free!' He screamed out as more water grabbed him as the poor pink Brit tried to free himself. The demon was quick on his heels as he ran over to grab Oliver and pull him away - but it only made the water wrap around his love's legs.

A woman was chuckling as the water had the upper hand and punched the demon square in the jaw, causing him to stagger and loosen his grip on Oliver. It then tripped him and finally consumed Oliver in the water, drowning out the screams from the Brit. "Fuck! Oliver!" Lutzelphamet jumped to his feet and watched as the water lowered and no sign of that bright pink hair was to be found."Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" With Oliver gone, he was feeling his energy weaken, making the demon rely on his primal instincts. A water nymph appeared giving a smug smile at the demon, "Calm down, demon. Your little human is safe~"

Snarling, Lutzelphamet clenched his fists, "Where is he?!"

"Tsk tsk...so impatient. He's with Jendrick, of course. You two were taking too long for his liking and he decided to speed up you arrival. he just wanted to make sure you didn't back down on your arrival." The nymph hummed and began to sink back into the water," "See you later, Lutzelphamet." Then, she was gone, leaving the demon with his growing anger that surged around the area. Lutzelphamet let out a large yell, causing birds to fly out of the trembling trees." FUCKING HELL!" He looked terrifying with his large wings stretching out, his eyes glowing, and looking imposing. "I should have known that bastard would do some dirty trick on us!"

 He stopped and took a deep breath, knowing yelling won't bring Oliver back. Lutzelphamet then looked ahead to see the old manor on top of the hill, remembering the times of when he once called the place home. "I'm on my way, Oliver..." He stretched his arms then gave one heavy flap of his wings, flying up to the sky, but didn't get very far before an electric shock surged through the demon's large body. Crashing back down to the ground, Lutzelphamet growled as he got up, "So, he's not letting me fly? Typical...Jendrick wants me to spend more time walking..." Finishing his mindless talks to himself, the demon folded his wings in,grabbed Oliver's back and continued his hike alone.

* * *

Everything went dark when Oliver was consumed and for a moment he thought he was dead because he couldn't breathe. But soon, warmth came... _nothing is warm when you're dead..right? I should wake up then...wake up..._ The Brit slowly opened his eyes, letting his sight adjust to see he was in a bedroom decorated for a royal and was in a canopy bed. His mind was still fuzzy but he could still comprehend that he was no longer in the forest but in a bedroom with fresh clean clothing. His clothing weren't the jeans and t-shirt he left the house with but a white tunic, jewelry and a hint of some floral fragrance that covered him.

Oliver hesitated before moving out of bed, realizing the the tunic was loose, one wrong move can expose the Brit's chest and crotch - even worse, he was bare naked under this thing. Blushing, he did his best to fix it and looked around, "Whose right mind decided to put me in this?" Now more awake than ever, the young man looked around, finding a body mirror to get a full look of himself. Standing by it, Oliver blushed even more to see that he was dressed in some outfit that was delicate and went down just a few inches above his knees. His skin and hair was washed as well - instead of the woodsy smell of the forest, he young man smelled liked roses.

"You do look beautiful. I can see why he picked you..." The heavy accented voice made Oliver flinch and quickly turn to see who the intruder was. A man who was slightly taller than Oliver, with golden locks, cold hazel eyes and a young face was standing by the bed. He wore black suit with a long, navy blue robe with silver trimmings - the man was radiating magic and those cold eyes showed he had no compassion. Even as he spoke in such a smooth and relaxed tone, Oliver knew this man had nothing good about him. 

"You must be Jendrick..." Oliver replied, straightening his back and glaring at the new man.

Jendrick bowed slightly, "I am. I got tired of waiting for you so I had to intervene your little hike to speed up my waiting time." He walked over to the Brit, making Oliver look around for something to defend himself with. "Don't even bother. I can easily stop you from trying to attack, Oliver,"he smirked,"Hell, I can make you my little pawn without even breaking a sweat. I wondering how you would look dancing around without any control of your body."

That sent a shiver down the Brit's spine, "Then why haven't you? Why am I here, dressed like this?"

The blond man hummed and moved a hand to gently touch the pink hair,"Because I realized you are far too pretty and delicate to be harmed - I like to take care of those who i find very beautiful. Plus, I have an offer for you that I would like to discuss with you." Oliver swallowed the lump in his stomach before speaking, "You have nothing that I want or need." Jendrick just chuckled and moved to sit down on a chair that was pulled out, crossing his feet, "Probably not, but I'm sure I do - you're not a stupid man, Oliver, I can tell. You're actually quite wise for someone so young and a man who likes to know the facts about people." His expression turned to one of indifference,"I'm sure Lutzelphamet has told you about how I got his magic and sealed him away."

"He did. He also told me that you betrayed him and destroyed his body." Jendrick just shrugged,"I did, but I had my reasons for doing so. Yes, Lutzelphamet saved my life from being killed by my own people and yes, i truly did love the man. But I didn't forget he was still a demon through and through - he still killed innocent people for fun and still saw humans like us as play things for his own sick, twisted fun. I was thankful towards the demon who had the heart to spare my life, but I couldn't stand and watch  him go from being a sweet lover to a vicious monster. I used my magic to seal away a monster who would have gone on a rampage the next time he got angry because I still didn't want innocent blood being shed." 

Jendrick's words making Oliver's mind run wild with what he was told from Lutz's point of view. Shaking his head, the Brit looked away, "No! You're just lying! Lutz can be a pain in the ass but he's not like that!" The other man raised an eyebrow,"Oh? And did he treat you nicely when you first met him?" Thoughts to when Lutz would talk crap about humans and Oliver flooded the pink man's mind, making him chew his bottom lip. "He's changed though and I'm sure he's pissed off now for kidnapping me!" 

"Oliver, Oliver, Oliver...really, do you think a demon is capable of loving you? He'll eventually get bored and move on to the next person." Jendrick stood up and walked up to Oliver,"Believe what you want, but I am not letting him continue to walk among a world he's not fit to be in. I am offering you freedom by removing that ugly seal from your chest and no longer have the thought that your in debt with a demon who didn't think twice about how your feel before placing it on your chest." His voice almost sound sincere as he spoke as he gently took Oliver's hand and kissed it,"My offer stands till the end of tonight. I'm having a celebration and you are part of it."

Oliver blinked and pulled his hand away, "What celebration?" Jendrick gave a dark chuckle as he walked to the door,"Oh, you'll see, dear Oliver. You'll see." The Brit growled and grabbed a nearby vase and through it at the man, but Jendrick was already gone as it hit the door.  Oliver looked around for his shoes, settling with the provided slipper then went to the door to open it, but of course it was locked. He tried to open it and banged on the door, but it was no use. The young man went to sit on the bed,covered his legs with the blanket and hoped that Lutz to make his way here soon - but he couldn't stop himself from thinking about what the other man just told him.

 


	10. Chapter 10

What could have taken a mere 40 minutes to fly, took Lutz over 2 hours to finally reach the grounds of the old castle. But it wasn’t because he was a slow walker – it was because Jendrick had everything planned with those tainted hounds attack him relentlessly. When he knocked down a few more came after the demon and the demon was getting more pissed by the minute. Early sunset and Lutzelphamet finally made it to the godforsaken place that held his precious love prisoner somewhere. He glanced at the place, watching as lights begin to turn on in different windows and the weather turned colder.  The demon opened a portal to Oliver’s room and threw the bag back inside than closed it, heading towards the door.

Lutz cautiously walked and looked around, feeling off about how there was no guards or any of those stupid mutts attacking him. “He knows I’m here…but what is he trying to do?”

He made it to the door and opened it, catching the faint smell of cinnamon burning somewhere in the entrance to the castle. Lutz scrunched his nose, knowing it was being used to hide Oliver’s scent in the old building. Clever bastard…, the demon thought as he slowly walked further inside, looking at the multiple candles all glowing with never ending flames. The décor reminded him of the old days of stoned walls covered in paintings, shields, prized weapons, and the occasional animal horns. If this was a whole different situation, Lutz would be admiring the décor because it reminded him of hid younger years. But now it was just an ugly reminder of how brutal he used to be and bought guilt to the demon.  Oliver really has changed Lutzelphamet these past few weeks and he didn’t want to go back to his old ways.

“Hmm…” He hummed as he looked around, hating the heavy scent of the spice that was throwing the demon’s senses off. Taking a left turn into the dining hall, Lutz stopped in his tracks when he was greeted with a large table with candles lit, a fireplace going, and that heavy smell of cinnamon. But his eyes went straight to the man who was sitting on the other end with a maid that wore a mask that had a permanent smile. “Jendrick…” The name came out as a snarl as the demon prepped to launch himself towards the blond man. “You have two seconds to tell me where Oliver is, or I will rip you to shreds!”

“Will you really? Sit and let’s talk, Lutzelphamet. It’s been quite a long time since we’ve last talked and I would love to know how things are going for you.” The human’s voice was taunting as he smirked at the demon, toying with him, he continued, “I like your newest toy. He’s very pretty but not your usual type of man for you – perhaps I’ll keep him for myself. I’m sure I can treat him much better than you ever will!”

Lutz snarled and charged after the man, “Jendrick, you sick bastard! I am not playing these games!” He swiped at the human – only for his claw to go right through Jendrick; _a typical trick…not surprising_ , the demon though. “Please, you think I’m just going to let you get me that easily?” The German’s voice chuckled, “if you really want to find Oliver and myself, find us! I’m sure you’ll be able to find us! I even left the place smelling quite nice for you!” The conversation ended with another laugh, making Lutzelphamet’s anger shoot through the roof. He grabbed a chair and threw it at the wall, watching it crumble to pieces before growling. “I am not going through this again…I am ending this tonight for good and making sure Jendrick is wiped from the face of the earth.” Composing himself, Lutz sighed and walked out of the dining hall, beginning his search for the two men.

* * *

 Sitting in silence for some time now, the knocking at the door made Oliver snap out of the deep thinking he was in. Knowing it was probably that good for nothing Jendrick, he moved to grab the nearest thing he can throw – it was just a candleholder, but it was heavy enough to cause some pain. The door opened and he quickly throwing it at the visitor, who quickly ducked to miss it – looking back up, it was revealed to be Lovino with his brother tagging along behind him. The older demon let out some curse in Italian then glared at Oliver, “What the hell? Is that how you greet everyone who comes to visit?”

“Well excuse me, I thought you were Jendrick…but I’m not sorry for throwing since it’s just you two…” The Brit replied, pulling down the tunic to have decency near the two unwanted visitors.  Feliciano held back a chuckle from seeing his brother almost get hit, “Ciao, Oliver. We came to pick you up for Jendrick! He’s waiting for you to begin the fun!” Oliver folded his arms, “I refuse to leave this room. You can tell Jendrick he can go back to hell with you two while I wait for Lutz to get me!”

Lovino growled, “That wasn’t a request, human.”

The Brit sat back down on the bed, “I’m not leaving.”  The Italian devil rolled his eyes in annoyance then went and grabbed Oliver, ignoring the pulling of protest, then threw him over his shoulder. Feliciano gave a disapproving look, “Brother, really? This isn’t very appropriate.” Lovino just rolled his eyes, “Hey, if he’s going to be a brat about this then I’m going to carry this human out of here!” Oliver blushed as he tried to cover his exposed butt, “Fine! Fine! I’ll go with you, but you must put me down! I am not going around with my ass out for all to see!” The brothers glance at each other, took a moment then Lovino put him down but held his arm. “Let’s go! I’m tired of waiting.” Oliver scowled at the older brother then gave a quick glance at Feliciano as the three of them left the room and headed down the hall.  That’s when the Brit was hit with such a strong smell of cinnamon, it made him dizzy, “What is with the cinnamon all over?”

“It’s to dull the senses…it’s to keep yours from finding you but that damn Jendrick forgot it affects us too…” Lovino replied, sounding highly annoyed about it. This intrigued Oliver as he spoke again, “Well, that doesn’t seem very nice…what if you two needed to use your own senses to get out or attack?”  Feliciano groaned, “That’s what I was telling my brother, but he wouldn’t listen! But nooo, he wanted to continue to impress that human!” His brother snapped at him in Italian and the two argued as they headed down the stairs. What the human noticed, was these two maybe demons but it didn’t seem like they wanted to be here and help Jendrick. “You know, you can always help me find Lutzelphamet and help get rid of Jendrick. That way, we have less troubles later…”

He got both to stop and look at him with Feliciano speaking up, “Don’t be coy. If we did that, Jendrick will have both out heads for it. For a human with magic, he’s strong and we don’t have that much magic. I rather just do what he says to stay on his good side.” Lovino didn’t speak up, only looking forward and pulling Oliver along side him; so Jendrick has them scared too? What does this man plan on doing with all this fear and power, he thought, looking up at the large door they stopped walking to look at a large wooden door. Something felt off about what was behind it, making Oliver’ stomach turn; he nearly flinched when it opened with Jendrick’s voice speaking up.

“Come in, Oliver.”

Instinct told the human to not go inside and to run – but as he stepped back, Lovino gave a shove into the room, slamming the door behind the human. Now, Oliver felt like a trapped deer as he saw the other human, standing in the middle of the room and a twisted smile on his face. “Now, we can really test that demon’s loyalty.”

Lutz went through the whole bottom half of the castle with no sign of Oliver, making him even more frustrated. The castle was huge and with the inability to smell his lover out, this was going to take all night if something didn’t happen. Heading up towards the 2nd floor, the demon grumbled, running his finger through his hair, “Fuck…this is my fault…I shouldn’t have bought him here…” No, I shouldn’t have never had him agree to this bind…if I just kept my mouth shut, Oliver wouldn’t be in the mess…. Lutz sighed, closing his eyes as he regretted this, but he couldn’t be fully regretful because of their meeting, the demon found love again. It’s why he’s scrambling around to find Oliver and agreed to himself he wasn’t going to let the human out of his sight.

Taking in a deep breath, Lutz straightened his back and looked towards one side of the hall, “I can’t quite now…Oliver’s somewhere around here and if I come across that bastard Jendrick, I’m going to strangle him…” he walked up the stairs to the right and headed down the hall, unaware that the Italian brothers were watching him in silence.

“Brother…I don’t like this. We should help him…” Feliciano whispered, frowning as his brother gave a small growl, “Why and let him kick our asses later? I’m not risking that nor am I risking our lives against that human…he can find his own way around!” Lovino waved a dismissive hand and walked away, but his brother grumbled. “Well I am not letting this silly game continue, so I can have the regret later!” He went after Lutz – much to his brother’s protest – then spoke up, “Hey, Lutzelphamet!” The smaller auburn-haired demon stop dead in his track when Lutz glared at him with full anger in those violet eyes.

“What do you want?” He asked, his voice sounding more like a growl than normal.  Feliciano tried to calm his nerves and spoke up, “I-I know you’re really angry right now, and you have every right to be. But I’m tired of all this so I cam to tell you where Oliver is.”  Lutz’ defensive stance didn’t change but he did raise an eyebrow, “And how do I know if this all another trick?” Lovino came running behind his brother, “It’s not…like my dumb brother here said, we know where Jendrick is keeping Oliver.”

Lutz folded his arms, “Where is he?”

“Down below in the cellar. Jendrick put a spell there so you would easily ignore it, but it wore off when you headed up here. That’s where he has Oliver…” The younger demon replied, looking nervous as he continued, “I think it’s time for my brother and I to go. We haven’t been back home in months and there’s not much we can do here.” The larger demon hummed then waved a hand, “Go on then. Get out of here - you’ll only be in the way.” Lovino took offense to that and was about to snap at Lutz but his brother quickly dragged him away, thanking the German demon before they left. _More tricks huh? That bastard seriously has no imagination or guts if he just wants to hide behind the magic I gave him...but now my search is has ended..._

* * *

 

The demon went back down the stairs and headed for the one place he missed, coming up to the large door and feeling Oliver's energy behind it. "Ollie..."Lutz opened the door and stopped to see the scene - the cellar was brightly lit, with Oliver tied up to a post in such a skimpy outfit with his mouth covered and Jendrick looking at him from a throne. "Ahh, welcome, Lutzelphamet! You finally found us! We've been waiting for you!" The demon bared his teeth in anger as he spoke, "Jendrick, let Oliver go! This is between you and me so leave him out of this!" The blond man shrugged and gestured to Oliver, "Go ahead and take him then." Oliver muffled through the mouth covered, trying to undo the tight binds as Lutz headed towards him, but when the demon got a a few feet near his lover, blue flames shot up in a ring around the human, making him panic. This only angered the demon more as he snarled at Jendrick,"Let him go! He's not a threat to you, I am!"

A scoff game from Jendrick,"Oh but he is, Lutzelphamet! That human is binding to you and if you really want to get even with me, then you'll be free of that. i'm sure you already know!" He chuckled but saw that confused look on the demon,"Wait...don't tell me you don't know, Lutz!'

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense!" Lutz yelled,looking at Oliver then back at Jendrick, who answered him, "For you to actually stand a chance against me, he has to die." He pointed to Oliver, who looked at his lover then at the ground. The demon's eyes widened as he looked at both men and shook his head, "Nein! If you think I am going to do such a thing to fight you, then you have a second things coming!" Now he couldn't hold back as he charged after Jendrick like a raging bull, claws out to rip that stupid smile off the human's face. He missed as the other man dodged  the attack and whacked the demon with his staff, causing lightning to surge through the demon's body. Grunting in pain, Lutz fell to his knees, catching his breath as his body sizzled from behind fried - luckily, he had enough energy to heal fast. "I'm not a novice with the magic you gave me, Lutz. While you remained tucked away in that seal, I've had years to hone my new skills!" Just as Lutz stood on his feet, Jendrick waved a hand and sent the ground to rise up then smack the demon across the large cellar. He crashed into some barrels, shattering most of them as Oliver panicked, desperately wanting to call out to the demon - he began to wiggle around, trying to undo his binds. They were just rope that was tied in some intricate knots, so if he could just try to loosen them...the pink human kept with wiggling his wrists in the rope, ignoring the potential rope burns he was going to get.

Lutzelphamet groaned as he sat up, feeling blood drip down his forehead as he tried to figure out what to do. His main priority was to get Oliver out of here and get him to a safe place; Lutz will never forgive himself if his sweet love got hurt during all of this. "Jendrick, go to hell!" He threw a huge barrel at his opponent then ran to Oliver,"Once out of here, I want you to get to somewhere safe, understood?" The human nodded and tried not to panic as Lutz ripped the ropes off him then grabbed hi, rushing towards the door. "Lutzelphamet! You can't hide from me you know!" Jendrick yelled, standing up from the barrel attack, "Not trying to hide, dumbass! We're running!" Lutz bridal carried his love then took off out of the celler and up the stairs to get the hell out of this castle and somewhere safe in the forest. Oliver managed to pull off his mouth covering, taking in a deep breath and speak out, "Lutz, what about Jendrick? We didn't come all this way to run away!"

"I know! But I am not fighting him while you're in danger! Once we get into the forest, I'm sending you back home and I'll deal with the idiot!" The demon snapped, putting Oliver down once they were in the dining hall, but not without getting a glance at the skimpy dressed man. _Fuck, if we weren't in this situation right now, I would....,_ Lutz shook his head, knowing that now isn't the time to think of sex. "What is with the outfit?" Oliver shrugged, "I don't know! I woke up in bed and I was wearing it...Jendrick didn't tell me either..."

"If you must know, it's a sacrifice tunic." The twisted ma's voice made the couple snap as they glance at Jendrick who found them, locking them in the hall with him. "And you happened to ruin it, Lutzelphamet, thank you." He sounded so sarcastic as a huge crooked smile came across the man's face, "But no problem!" Jendrick raised his hand as the spears on the wall came off and pointed at the couple,""We can continue right here!" He sent the spears flying and the demon had to think quick. With Oliver yelping, Lutz pushed him down and grabbed the table to cover them, hearing some of the spears hit the thick wood, "Stay down and don't move." He ordered Oliver, who nodded and stayed under the table, then ran after Jendick, wings and claws both extended. "You've gotten drunk on the power I gave you, Jendrick! I felt sorry for your and you pay me back with cruelty!"  The human glared at him, stepping back and setting up a shield of energy to block the attack, "Don't give me that crap! You still attacked and killed many humans after helping me! I saw through your lies and decided to do something about it!"

The demon growled,ignoring the rant as he seized the opportunity to slam Jendrick into the wall, making the human drop his staff. "Save me the pity party. That was a long time ago and the only difference is I've changed and you haven't." Lutz pinned the other man to the wall by the neck,"You're a disgrace to anyone who has any bit of magic in them. I've made my mistakes and learned from my mistakes, what have you done?" The blond man grunted,"I'm making things better! I'm stronger than any of those bloody creatures and I have my plans to change the world with this power! I would have ignored Oliver if I had found you first - he just did the dirty work for me and once you have your help. Can you imagine it, Lutzelphamet? Both of us dominating both the humans and creatures of old as once powerful duo!"

Oliver listened to this, biting his bottom lip as he listened to this crazy plan of the other humans. He had to help some how,looking around he saw the staff away from Jendrick - he then quietly crawled towards it while the other two were distracted. Meanwhile, Lutz spoke again,"Magic has blinded you, Jendrick. Perhaps once I would have agreed to forgive you and continue with your plans, but I've realized now that everything we had is nothing but a memory now. I am going to strip you of your magic and let the elders of those who have hurt to deal with your despicable life!" The man smirked, "We'll see about that!" He saw Oliver from the corner of his eye, waving a hand to make the staff return to him so he can electrocute the demon once more to release him.  This time, Jendrick continued to electrocute Lutz more and more, enjoying the cries of pain from the demon. "How pathetic! After so long, the great Lutzelphamet has become  a weak and pathetic creature! You were once a great demon, feared among all and now you're nothing!' 

"Stop it!" This time, it was Oliver to call out Jendrick, glad that made him stop harming the demon but now this menacing man had his focus on him. "Hmph! And what are you going to to do?" The blond man asked, stepping over Lutz, who was struggling to move, and walking over to stand in front of Oliver."The demon is worthless now! You've made him a weakling and for what? Because you love him?" Looking away, Oliver chewed on his bottom lip, unable to answer that, "See? I was right! But you know, I loved him too and you know what that bastard did? He still continued to destroy lives around me without a care in the world! Do you honestly think he would changed after a few cute little words and a shake of you ass? Hah! He'll be done with you once he's bored and move onto the next eye candy he can get!" Jendrick pointed to Lutz with his staff,"That demon just uses those around him like little pawns until he either gets bored or they break on him!"

Lutz growled, this time unable to quickly heal as he struggled with the numerous burns on his body. He panted as he sat up to look at them,"Jendrick....leave him alone...!" The twisted man moved to stand behind Oliver, making the pink human shiver, "You're no fun this way, Lutzelphamet." Oliver's heart was racing in fear; something in Jendrick's voice grew darker as he wrapped his arm around the Scot's neck, tightening his grip. "L-Lutz...!" He gasped, feeling the grip tighten as the blond man spoke, "Allow me, to get rid of the little problem." In seconds, a knife skewered Oliver through the stomach and pull back, letting blood drip to the floor - it was such a shock that all he felt was the movement and saw the blood beginning to stand the white tunic. "L...Lutz....?" Jendrick stepped back and gave a pleased smile,"There. Now I feel better."

"OLIVER!" The demon nearly screamed as he watched the pink human fall to the cold, stone ground, grasping his wound to stop the bleeding. Lutz began to use every bit of his energy to make his way towards his wounded lover, feeling the pain twinge in his chest. He ignored Jendrick and quickly held Oliver, nearly freaking out at the sight of so much blood coming from the last last person he wanted to see hurt. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Oliver, you're going to be fine! I promise you're going to he okay...!" The human teared up, now feeling the pain as he shakily clung to the demon,"I-I can now say I know..what a stab wound feels like now...hehe..." He tried to laugh, but he only winced in pain, coughing up blood, "I-I knew I was going to died but I didn't think it was going to be this way..."  Lutzelphamet shook his head,"Don't talk like you're going to do it now! You're going to be fine, Oliver!" The demon teared up - for the first time he felt fear of losing the person he loved the most. "Just think of it...you're going to fine...we'll go home I'll take care of you, and...and..." He couldn't finish the sentence - Lutz watched as Oliver's bright blue eyes now dulled and his skin turned pale. Even with holding the wound tightly, the bleeding wouldn't stop and the human just gave half a smile, "Think of it..this way..." He struggled to talk now,"you're free of your seal..." Oliver shakily moved a hand to gently touch Lutz's cheek with a bloody hand, "I...love ..you..." With that small message, the young man took his last breath and went limp in the demon's strong arms. "What a shame, isn't it? To have someone you love die?" Jendrik spoke as if this was such a surprised to him, chuckling at the demise of the other human.

Those violet eyes widened in a array of emotions - sadness, anger, pain, shock. Renewed with full energy, the demon's body healed but as a small pink soul rose out of the dead human, Lutz didn't take it to use it for his own gain - instead, with his fully restored power, the demon made a jar appear to put it away. This was't going to be Oliver's end; he's going to bring Oliver back but first - he had to get rid of Jendrick now. He stood back up, extended his claws then turned to look at the human with full violet eyes glowing with pure hatred for this man. Lutzelphamet was now full demon more, ready to tear the other man to pieces - but this only Jendrick smile, "Now, you can give me a real fight!"


	11. Chapter 11

Lutzelphamet was like an angry animal than a normal man now. With his claws stretched out and his teeth bared, he was ready to rip Jendrick to pieces. The demon charged after the twisted human, throwing chairs out of his way. Jendrick flinched at the incredible speed and barely blocked the lashing claw with a shield.  He then grunted and smacked Lutz with the wand, making the lightning come back – but it was dodged by demon. “If I knew you were going to fight better, I should have killed your little human a long time ago, Lutzelphamet! It’s not like you to hold back!” He yelled back, making the spears from before rise and shoot at the demon. Most of them were blocked but one managed to jab right into Lutzelphamet’s shoulder. Hissing, he just pulled it out like it was nothing, letting the wound heal as a ball of fire formed in his hand. “Jendrick!”

He charged after the human once again, but this time the man couldn’t block it and was punched in the gut. The energy of the attacked sent Jendrick flying into the wall, cracking the hard stone – he grunted and slowly got back to his feet. Now, the blond man had the same anger and hatred in his eyes as the demon did. “You’re a foolish demon, Lutzelphamet! I learned from you and I learned how to control the power you gave me…” The man’s features began to change now – his eyes turned into full black sclera, his body began to crack into more of a demonic form until Jendrick was no longer human looking but a mangled creature.  Lutz watched this, still in attack stance, but wasn’t shocked by the change, “I knew it…years of having a demon’s power finally took its toll on you, Jendrick. I’m slightly amazed you managed to keep your human form – guess that’s why you wanted more power.”

“This is your fault, Lutzelphamet!” The creature spoke, but now it in the cool Germanic voice – this time, Jendrick’s voice was more of a screechy tone now, “When I sealed you away, the changes followed soon after and I had to use most of my magic to keep up my human looks.”

“And look where it got you. You foolishly thought you can handle a demon’s power without him around – that just makes you even dumber than you look.” The demon taunted, smirking just a bit.

“SHUT UP!” Jendrick roared and charged after Lutz once again, now having the strength to match the demon. He lashed out at Lutz, who managed to grab the hand to stop the attack but was pushed back. Jendrick then leaned down and grabbed Lutz’s leg with his teeth to toss him across the room. “I was going to be lenient with you, but fuck that now! I just want to watch you suffer, Lutzelphamet!” The creature ran after the demon once more, about to snap at him but was stopped with Lutz punching it in the snout. He snarled and jumped up in the air, flapping up to the high ceiling then dropped full speed to crash into Jendrick, causing both to making a hole in the floor. Lutz flapped back up then looked back at Oliver’s lifeless body, need to get him to safely…, he thought, looking at Jendrick before going and grabbing the human’s cold body, moving him to a safe place. Once that was done, the demon’s focus quickly went to the creature that crashed its way out of the dining room and charging once more.  Lutzelphamet wasn’t going to let this fight prolong so he had to quickly think of a plan. He had to make the creature immobile for the extraction of the magic he wanted back. But by the looks of it, Jendrick took note out of the Lutzelphamet handbook – charge after the enemy and don’t hold back your attacks.

The creature slammed it’s claw down after Lutz, who in returned dodged it with his wings extended.  Lutz straightened up, looking above him as Jendrick put his hands together then swung its fists in the demon’s side. It made him fly across and hit the wall, but it didn’t stop Lutz – he snarled and grabbed a spear on the wall and ran after the creature, jumping up to pier the creatures shoulder.  It let out a shriek then grabbed the demon, repeatedly slamming him down on the stone floor. Grunting and wincing in pain, Lutz grabbed Jendrick’s wrist, trying to pry the claw off him.

“Now this is a position I like you in…” The creature replied, chuckling as he put his full weight on top of the demon. “I thought I would never get the chance to see the great Luztelphamet down like this…I want bite your head of but I’m going to savor every moment of this.” Jendrick leaned down so he was face to face with the smaller male, “What was so great about that little human for you of all people to get so damn weak? Tell me Lutz, was it because of charm? His great personality?” His voice was sarcastic, “Or was it because your just wanted to fuck his little ass and move on? We all know you just like to use humans as your little play thing.”

Lutz’s anger was higher now – he can tolerate the bantering and taunts towards him, but for Jendrick to talk about Oliver? Oh no, that wasn’t going to do for the demon. He used his legs to kick at the creature’s chest as hard as he can to knock the breath of it. Upon feeling the grip loosening up, he grabbed Jendrick’s arm and slammed him down. Jumping to his feet, Lutz’s violet eyes were full of fire now, “You can talk all you want about my flaws, my mistakes…anything you want but never speak ill about Oliver. He had more compassion and love then you ever had, Jendrick – unlike you, he cared about others.”  Lutzelphamet grabbed the creature’s neck to lift, “So keep your pathetic trap shut about him.” He then tossed the creature against the stairs like a rag doll, grabbing two spears off the wall with one hand and creating another ball of fire in the other.  Jendrick shook his head and turned towards the demon; just to get hit in the face with a ball off fire to knock him down.

He kept trying to stand back up but kept getting hit repeatedly by the demon’s attack. After 4 times, Jendrick looked to find Lutz gone – confused he looked around, “Where are you?” He demanded, moving to stand up on all fours to sniff him out. “Up hear, you bloody cunt!” The creature snapped it’s head up to see Lutz flying above him then slammed down on him, driving the two spears through the mangled body and into the floor. The sound of shrieks rang through the castle as Jendrick tried to move but was pinned to the stoned floor. He waved a claw to bring his staff back to him, but Lutz caught it and snapped it in half with his thigh, watching it fizzle with magic. “You are finished, Jendrick.”

Knowing his defeat, the creature growled as he bled, “Then kill me. It’s what you’ve been wanting since that night in the cave!” Lutzelphamet should kill him – the urge to rip this bastard’s head off and mounting on a spear was strong. But instead he shook his head, “Nein. I’m going to keep you alive, Jendrick.”

The creature looked appalled at the answer – it was enough to throw him off and let his human features slowly come back. “What do you mean? I’ve done everything in my power to screw your over! I sealed you in that cave! I kidnapped and murdered that human you had feeling for! I’ve done everything I can to destroy you! Why aren’t you ripping me to shreds, Lutzelphamet? I know you can do it!” The demon knelt down in front of his enemy and gave a dark glared then spoke in such a cold tone, it made Jendrick shiver, “Because I want you to suffer as long as I have. Death will be an honor to any other enemy of mine – an honor that you don’t deserve to have, Jendrick.” He then grabbed the pinned man’s chin, “You deserve to suffer alone in solitude with no one to give you a second glance or thought.” The demon began to chant in some demonic language, holding Jendrick’s chin tighter. The mangled man’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening – his body burned as the old magic was absorbed out of his body. It felt like his body was burning as he shrieked in pain until he went limp, unable to move but was still breathing. Breathing heavily, he managed to glance at Lutz in his body healed and back to full power once more.

“Good to finally have all my power back.” The demon hummed, looking down at the human, “Don’t worry, Jendrick, I left your alive enough to let the council deal with you.” With that, Jendrick passed out and silence came into the old castle once more. But within a few minutes, the castle began to decay and crumble, making Lutz swear, “Fuck! It was held up by magic!” He ran into the room he had Oliver’s body safely laid on the couch, grabbing both him and Jendrik’s bodies. He ran out of the castle and into the edge of the forest, watching as it crumbled to the ground. “Good riddance…” He mumbled, relaxing but then tensing up when he heard twigs breaking behind him. Lutz growled under his breath, slightly relaxing when he saw the two Italian brothers appear. “I thought you two left?”

Lovino spoke first, “We were going to, but we wanted to see the ending of this.” He looked at Jendrick’s body, “So, did you kill him?” Lutz looked at the blond man’s bloody body and shook his head, “No. But I took his magic so he’s harmless now…was going to give him to the council.” The older brother nodded then Feliciano looked at Oliver, “And him? Is he…?” The solemn look on the German demon’s face already gave the answer but he still replied, “Jendrick…killed him to anger me…I should have just forced him to stay home but…fucking hell…I planned on bringing him back.”

“And how are you going to do that? Restoring a human’s soul and bringing them back is an angel’s thing and you know it. If you do it yourself, who know what the end results will be!” Lovino protested, but it didn’t discourage the older demon from his decision. Instead he just tossed Jendrick to the brothers, “Take him back. I’m done with him now.” The brothers didn’t protest, and the last thing said by them was Feliciano being encouraging, “Good Luck…” and soon the two of them were gone.

Now that he was alone, Lutz carried Oliver bridal style, going back to where he hid their stuff and finally heading home. Once back in the Brit’s home, he laid the lifeless body on the bed then sat on the floor, trying to figure out what to do. “I can bring you back…but I’m afraid of what’s going to happen…heh…I’ve never been afraid before until now. But I love you Oliver and I am doing this out of that – so, even if your reject me later…that will be fine with me, if I know you’re alive…I should be happy I got my power back and any smart demon wouldn’t do the same mistake again. But I am not as naïve as I once was, and I know you wouldn’t do the same thing as Jendrick…but this is different. He wasn’t dead when I shared my magic with him…” Now that he was done talking to himself, Lutz cracked his knuckles then gently put his hands-on Oliver’s chest. He began to chant in his language, watching as the human’s body lit up under his hands – he continued the chant, his eyes flickering with hope when he saw the human’s chest move up and down. Minutes past but soon, there was a flash, making the demon move back; once it was gone, Lutz looked back to see his lover breathing once more. He rushed to Oliver’s side, but his smile dropped when he saw that his human was no longer human. He cursed under his breath but perked up when Oliver began to mumble and wake up. “Ollie…” Lutz’s voice sounded relieved and desperate as the other slowly open his eyes to look around.

“...body hurts….” The Brit mumbled, adjusting to the light as the other pulled him into a hug. “You’re okay…you’re okay…” Lutz repeated, making Oliver chuckle softly and pet his hair, “Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”

Lutz pulled back to look at his changed love, but wasn’t ready to acknowledge it, “Ollie…you died…don’t you remember what Jendrick did?” The smaller man thought about it, “My head is a little fuzzy, but I do remember him attacking…he then came up to me and I remember him stabbing me then blacking out.” Upon realizing he got stabbed, Oliver lifted his bloody shirt to see where the stab wound was blinked in confusion when he saw nothing. “Where is it…? I could have sworn they were…Lutz? Did you heal them?”

The demon was no shying away like a kicked puppy, “I did more than that…after defeating Jendrick, I had to figure out what to do next. I couldn’t just leave you dead…you didn’t deserve that, and I know I made this mistake before, but I bought you back from the dead…” Oliver blinked in confusion, “I died?” Lutz nodded, “Then why do you look like you you’re ashamed for doing it?”

“…because in return for bring you back, you lost your humanity and I am afraid of what you will think of me now.” The larger man admitted, chewing on his bottom lip, “You might want to go look at yourself in the mirror…” Now, Oliver was really confused; so, he carefully got out of bed, wobbling a bit before heading to the bathroom. Once inside, he stopped to see what his lover really meant by ‘losing’ his humanity. The Brit look dead tired with now prominent black horns protruding on his head, pointy ears, and his eyes – his eyes were still blue but now he had black sclera’s and slit irises that looked like a cat’s eye. “O-Ohh…I... see…” He caught the glimpse fangs now sharper than ever and could feel a new appendage on his lower back; a tail that looked like a lion’s tail with the hair matching the same pink on his head. Oliver stared at his new image with a mix of shock, fascination, and fear as Lutz spoke again.

Lutz began stutter a bit as he spoke in a softer tone, “When…a demon brings back someone who’s not of their race, it comes with a price…pretty much a life for a life and in this case, your humanity was given in exchange for a second life…Oliver, I am so sorry! I know this is bad, but I couldn’t just leave you dead like that! This was another selfish act of mine and I’ll understand if you hate me or just want me to go. I’m sorry! I’m so- “

“Lutz!”

He stopped and looked at Oliver who came back and sat down in front of him then took his hands. “Calm down, love. You’re going to make yourself sick like that.” Lutz relaxed at the touch but frowned still, “You’re…not mad…?” Oliver sighed but he kept the same gentle smile as ever, “I’m…a little shocked, but I am not mad. You did what you had to do, and I can see that it’s only fair for that exchange. I mean, I could be dead right now and t’s going to take time for me to get over that and this fresh look is different, but I can handle it.”

The demon blinked and spoke, “You have part of my power like Jendrick did…but it was still selfish of me to do this…what about your family and friends?” The Brit thought about that, “Well, that’s going to something to discuss but not now. Right now, I’m grateful and well…I can’t really complain because, like I said, I could be dead right now. Plus, if it means I will be living longer, with a recent look at life and a hot demon, then I’m sure it’s not too bad.” It was Lutz’s turn to smile now as he pulled the other man closer to him, “Your weird positive outlook on things still weirds me out…but I’m starting like it.” He chuckled and pulled Oliver into a deep kiss that he desperately wanted. Purring when the Brit kissed back, the demon felt at ease knowing that his love wasn’t away from him anymore. He got a little carried away and moved a hand down to grab the Brit’s butt, chuckling when he realized Ollie was still in the thin tunic with nothing under.

“L-Lutz…ahh…love,” Oliver blushed as his butt was being rubbed and grabbed. He cleared his throat and pulled back, “As much as I would like to share in the ripping off the little clothing we have and spend the night in a much more fun way, I rather not fuck right after coming back to life.”

Lutz grumbled, “Why must you deny an old demon this way?”

Oliver just giggled, “Because that old demon needs a shower just like me and because right now I’’m just in the mood to be held.” The demon just smiled, “Okay, that sounds good to me.” He stood up and helped Oliver to his feet, letting him walk to the bathroom. But scoffed when the other shut the door before stripping off the bloody tunic. Once both men were washed up – with Oliver managing to wash his hair and avoid the new horns – they made their way to the bed to lay down in their boxers Lutz immediately pulled his little love close to him, extremely happy to have him and not have to worry about Jendrick. This was the happiest the old demon has been in years and he was very thankful for Oliver.  He knows later, they’re going to have to go to the council to explain everything that has happened today. But for now, the two of them were going to embrace each other in sleepy content.

“I love you, Oliver…”

“I love you too, Lutz…”


End file.
